Life of an Average Athena Kid
by ianhunter
Summary: Disclaimer, I do not own Rick Riordan's story. My Name is Ian Hunter, I have Black hair and Gray eyes. Life of a Half-Blood is hard. Here's my story.
1. Chapter 1 EDITED: Okay Sam is a guy

**Slash. Make that 48 more to go. I turned around and got out my bow and fired. **_**Okay, THAT plan failed**_**. Me and a few other Heroes were trapped and cornered. I guess Athena was busy helping someone else. "RETREAT! REATREAT!" I screamed.**

**We tried to get away, **_**nope we are not going to get away THAT easily**_**. I looked around, the enemy forces regrouped. Now how did THIS happen? Oh yeah, I went on a cruise ship with my dad and I invited a friend from another cabin to have some guy to guy time, but when we got near the Bermuda, I guess then the monsters started to find us. But still it was weird, it was only **_**2**_ Demi-Gods. Oh yeah, we found out there were 10 OTHER demi's on the cruise ship. Now that we docked at Boston, the monsters followed us, I met the 10 other Demi's and we decided to head back to camp together. THAT was a stupid move, especially for a Athena Kid.

I am Ian Hunter, age 12, black hair with gray eyes. Tanned, etc, etc, and etc. Leave the appearance detail to a Aphrodite kid, not me. So we were walking around, and at the market we saw some hellhounds, and long story short, we are here surrounded. Great.

Now back to the present. I got out my bow and started to fire. I know, I know, leave the bow and arrow to an Apollo, but to be honest, I like my bow. PERIOD. So anyways. I kept firing, "THIS ain't gonna work!" I exclaimed, "We need a Phalanx! But do we have enough spears? No".

I quickly thought up a strategy. "Guys! Charge that way! Wedge formation!" I yelled. The quickly formed a wedge, me in the front of our Human Spear and charged at a Cyclops. I got my spear and aimed. Like a Hastati, the Roman Infantry. I threw the spear and it pierced his eye, more dirty than my dad trying to make a pizza. I quickly ran.

"What's your plan?" asked one of my fellow Demi. I kept running.

I turned around and said. "Meat!" and kept running. I soon got to the meat market. I shot open a window and took all the meat I could carry. But by the time I got out, the enemy soldiers surrounded me.

"Hello. How are you doing?" I asked pretending to be innocent.

"Oh nothing, just that we want to tear your limbs and eat you while you scream in terror, nothing much." replied a Cyclops.

"Oh fun." I said with enthusiasm, swinging my arm.

"Yes it will be."

"Awww. You have a cute little Hellhound!"

"I named him Fruitcake."

"Nice name! Can I pat him?"

"If that's what you want to do before you die, sure"

I slowly approached the dog, slowly, slowly, slowly. _Okay, 3. 2. 1-_ I turned around and threw a steak at the Cyclops, the Hellhound jumped at it and started to bite at the giant. I threw another, and another, and another. Soon I ran out and made the run for it.

"Where were you?" asked Sam (AKA my Best Friend).

"Oh nothing, I went to feed some Hellhounds." I replied. Sam looked over my shoulder.

"OH! The plan 9034? Meat? The one Chiron taught us? THAT Meat?"

"Duh, what else?"

"Nothing, I guess. Lets get out of here before the cops come." With that, we ran. Heading towards Camp Half-Blood.

I feed some Hellhounds at the peak of my death. Fun, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**New Gift From Mom**

After 3 days we arrived at camp. "So much for predicting an another ambush." I chatted to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam played around with his knife.

OH! I forgot to tell you about Sam! One: He is Ares ((The _ONLY_ Ares that can TAME himself). Two: (*Sobs I have to act like an Aphro) Blond hair, Red eyes, Pale. Three: I met him at my school, we came here together. A monster acted like a police officer and tried to arrest me. Sam was there, and again, long story short, he Hijacked the police car and drove to Camp Half-Blood, apparently he knew where to go because a Satyr named Willy gave him the address and Police Cruisers have GPS's.

"So how was your year at school?" I asked.

"Nothing much, the usual get respect from lil' nerds" Sam replied with pride.

"Oh" I said, I waited for a second for Sam to realize that he sorta offended me.

"As nerds I mean, stupid humans, not Demi's" He corrected.

"Yeah, because I'll bet you I'll own you anytime anyplace."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, I bet FIVE Drachmas."

"Okay" So with that, we had challenged each other to a duel. Nice, I really don't know what to do with 5 Drachmas.

-One Hour Later-

I got settled in my cabin just in time for my cousin Annabeth to come in for cabin inspection. I got out my book _Maximum Ride: Angel Experiment _(I do not own the rights). "Hey Ian, there's a package from Mom." said Annabeth.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That must be the gift she promised last year." I ran to the post office. It was wrapped in a nice package, long and slim. I read the brown packaging.

Apollo Bows CO.

Hephaestus's Forge, Mount Olympus.

83129, Athena Drive.

_Awesome! That's where they make the best bows in the world!_ I ripped open the brown packaging like a 6 year old during Christmas (Which I don't get, Greek gods… Hmm. Who is the Jesus and the Trinity here?). The Packaging held a slim, polished oak box. On the lid, there was a seal, like the American Quarter, but instead of the eagle, an Owl. _Nice design mom! _The arrow on the left, olive branch on the right, the pencil on it's feet. War, Peace, and Education. ALL Athena like.

I opened the lid and found an awesome Bow and arrow, it was made out of polished Darkish chestnut wood. The string was made out of solid silver, there was some Latin on the bow: In Athena We Trust. Man I was loving this bow by the second.

There was a note:

Dear Hero Ian,

Even though your Uncle Percy, has forced Zeus into signing a law with no limits of being able to talk you kids. I am not allowed to talk _too _friendly. I can only say, I am so proud of you. The Operation S.T.E.A.K.? Only a few heroes _Actually_ knows how to use it. You have a great potential to be a strategist, the next Ulysses.

Best Wishes,

Athena

I folded the note and shoved it on my pocket, I got a bow and placed it on the silver string and locked it into place, then I pulled on the strings with my 3 fingers, I fired at the door. The Arrow created a tail of silver-ish light. "But I have to admit, I know mom did silver to represent Gray, but this bow is too Artemis fashioned."

After a few minutes of the bow, I realized the Lone Owl on top of my bow was a button. I pressed it and suddenly the bow started to deform, soon it was a cross necklace. _Woah,_ I got a piece of leather and attached the cross, _Now how do I reactivate this? _There was no second button, hmm, maybe something on the bow was a clue. Oh Yeah!

"DEO FIDIMUS!" I yelled out. "Wait OH CRAP!" I realized the bow was gonna form on my neck. I quickly reached out and pulled the lace apart, just as the bow formed. "Nice." That was all I said, Period.

**Deo fidimus- In God We Trust, I couldn't make it 'In Athena We Trust' due to my lack of Latin skills, sorry about that. And no I do not own the phrase Deo fidimus. LOL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capture THIS!**

"BLUE TEAM! READY!" yelled Chiron. I got my bow and held it near me. I saw Annabeth's Strategic Squadron on the other side of the woods. I held my fingers. One, Four, Two, Four.

One- Follow me

Four- Amount

Two- Defensive

Four- Amount

(The rest were Free for all)

My squad ran down the hill. I slowly peeked over to the other side. Sam and _his _squad were on the other side looking into the woods to look for any of the blue team. Oh I forgot to Tell you the teams. Today was the most UNFAIR game of Capture the Flag. Last night Percy and Annabeth had a little disagreement on plans, so Guess what? Athena Cabin lost our Best ally. And the only team we had time to persuade were those dumb Aphrodite kids. And believe me, they are WAAAAAAAAAY behind the battlefront, probably polishing their nails. The other cabins sided with Ares.

I pointed at 2 of my soldiers and pointed at a tree. They slowly crawled there. I made eye contact with them and gestured my hand as if I was petting a dog, they nodded. I charged out with my 2 remaining soldiers.

"HEY! THERE'S THE ATHENA CABIN!" Sam was pointing at me. I grinned, _All going to plan_. I shot my first two arrows which hit 2 Ares kids that were next to Sam. I got out my Bronze Gladius and charged.

"FOR ATHENA!" I jumped up and raised my sword above my head. I slashed at the opponent on the way down. _Just need to stall some time…_ I knocked an Ares and took his Spear. I threw it at a branch, which fell trampling 8 others. "Hey guys. Remember that Rated R movie we watched? Something called _300_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was tempted to scream out THIS IS SPARTA!"

"Well **I **wanted to say something too!"

"Which is?"

"They Seem Thirsty Sire!"

I grinned, this was one of my favorite part. "THEN LETS GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO DRINK!". We got our shields and sword and bashed them, close to the cliff, near the pond. I grinned again. "Now it's MY turn to have fun."

"THIS! IS! SPARTA!" I kicked as hard as I could knocking down one kid, who grabbed onto another. They all fell. Down the Cliff.

"Awwww. _I _wanted to use that line!"

We turned around and gulped, it was the Legendary Percy Jackson. I used my hand to make a 3. 2. Phalanx, two, all of us.

We broke and did Shoulder to shoulder and shield to shield. "Don't come near us." I warned.

"Why not?" he took a step forward, one by one.

"I am warning you"

"Ha, like the ground is gonna split open and swallow me."

"Ummmm. Sure. Let's go with that… ANNABETH NOW!" The ground started to grumble down.

"WOAH!" yelled Percy while watching the ground split open beneath him. "How is this possible?" He fell through and Annabeth climbed out of the crack.

"It's called Sap Points. The Greeks and the Romans used it back then. Usually they used Explosives, but I ain't gonna give up my Smores privilege by blowing you to pieces." explained Annabeth. I gave her a high five. The Sap point to be honest, was MY idea. NOT her's. But one thing I knew from my experiences from Camp. ALWAYS, give the leader ALL the Credit.

We soon heard the horn, and the Blue team came with the Ares Flag. We Won.

**-Man, First I do NOT own **_**300**_**, but man, that movie was awesome. And yes, Sap Points DO exist.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Friend Willy Went Missing**

I pressed the owl and my bow turned back to a cross. I strapped it on. It was night and I was at the campfire.

"Hey Ian!"

"What up Sam?"

"Nothing, just that I got humiliated by 'SOMEBODY' in capture the flag"

"Sorry about that"

"No it's alright, don't sweat it! I just want to warn you, Clarisse is gonna try to kill you"

"Oh great, Annabeth gets all the glory and honor for MY idea, and I get all the PAIN for HER action. Just WOW" I started to eat my Smores.

"Anyway, what do you think about that girl in the Apollo cabin?" Sam pointed at a pretty hot girl.

"Hot I guess."

"How's my hair?" I rolled my eyes.

"Here we go again, you know you ARE gonna get rejected."

"Yeah I know. See ya." I spread my finger and looked at Sam. _He started to talk. One finger down.__The girl laughs, Two Finger down. Sam keeps talking Three Finger Down. The Girl get bored, Four finger down. The girl just slowly walks away, Five finger down. And once again Sam Burger has been rejected!_

Sam walked towards me. "She was SO out of my League! I don't wanna even THINK about her." I started to choke on a bit of my marshmallow. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I am going to go back to my cabin." I ran to my cabin laughing. _REJECTED!_

-A Few Hours Later-

I woke up at the sound of horse hooves. I walked outside. "Chiron? Is that you?"

"SHUSH!" said the figure.

"Chiron what are you doing?" I asked.

"Okay, I needed to talk to rather you or Sam."

"About what?"

"Your Satyr friend Willy, he hasn't reported back in. He is about 1 month overdue. I think something happened and I need You or Sam to look for him because Willy is your friend."

"Oh. That'll be fun. So this is like a mission right?"

"Pretty much, but I will call Sam down tomorrow. Go back to sleep." I went back inside. Wow, a mission, finding a Lost Satyr, how hard could it be?


	5. Chapter 5

**I fall asleep before the Oracle**

I kept thinking about Willy, what happened to him? I mean of course I knew he would get in trouble someday, but from the way he is from other Satyrs if he get in trouble, he is in it for big time.

I ended up not sleeping. "Alright! Guys lets get to the mess hall!" yelled Annabeth waking the other kids up. I got to the mess hall and offered my cornflakes and ate.

"Um Ian? You are dropping your food on you shirt." informed a kid named, um, what's his name? Something like Jake, or something.

"Oh, thanks for telling." and with that I spilled the entire bowl on me by mistake. "Uh oh." I got some napkins and started to clean up the mess. I was THAT tired, but that wasn't all, at Archery Practice, I am usually the best, but I ended up shooting a wood nymph by mistake. Soon Chiron called me down to the Main Cabin. Sam was there, _oh the mission briefing_.

"I see you are having a bad day Ian, but like I told you yesterday, we have a mission for you, Willy has last reported in somewhere near Dallas, Texas. That was a few weeks ago, he said something about Twin Demigods. We want you and Sam to go there and check it out. And now, you should Address the Oracle." briefed Chiron. But by the time he was finished I was snoring away. "Um, Mr Hunter, it would be polite if you woke up now." I woke up.

"I am so sorry, I couldn't sleep last night." I explained. I went outside to look for Rachael the Oracle girl. I found her at the mess hall talking to Percy. "Um Rachael? I was sent here to consult the Oracle."

"Oh okay, Two will go west, Thy will meet Three, On the way bac-" I fell down sleeping.

Soon Sam woke me up, "Dude, you are the first one in Camp History to fall asleep before the Oracle!"

"Huh? She said something about 2 west and meet three. So I guess we go west meet the three Willy and the Twins." I said trying to remember, "I think that was all, I am gonna ask Rachael one more time."

I found Rachael again and asked one more time. "Sorry I am not allowed to tell the message twice, to be honest with you, I don't even remember what I said."

"Oh thanks," is it just me? Or is this day REALLY gonna suck?

**-Sorry about this short chapter, couldn't think of more things. By The Way: I am going to Chicago or Niagara Falls with my Family on Monday, so I wont be able to write as often, but I will think of more ideas. **

**Fly on, **

**Inkyu Ian Kim**


	6. Chapter 6

**My bus is full of strangers.**

I got on a greyhound headed west with Sam. When we got on, I leaned my head on the window and went to sleep. In my dreams something was a BIT off. Everything was slow. First a scene in the desert where something was burning. Second a scene of quicksand. Third a scene at a railroad. Fourth a scene of Camp Half-Blood. Fifth a scene with helicopters blowing up, police were everywhere. Sixth was a scene of Mount Olympus, but every thing was darker, Black Cement, with Red Lava.

I woke with a start, _it was JUST a dream_, but one thing I hate about being a Half-Blood was, no Dreams are JUST a dream, and boy was I wrong about comforting myself.

The bus stopped at a rest-stop, by then I had enough energy now. I got out and used the rest room, went to _Pizza Hut_ and got two personal pies. I paid 8 dollars. _Okay I still have 82 dollars. Enough to get there and back_.

On the bus while we munched away at out pies I looked around, the passengers. _I swear that there was a little boy on that seat!_ but replacing it was a guy in leather jacket. _Weird, probably I couldn't think when I got in here_. I finished my pie and threw it away. I look around, there WAS an old woman that smiled at me when I got on my bus. Maybe she is still in the rest stop?

The bus driver closed the door and started the engine. The old woman still didn't come back. "Wait excuse me? Wasn't there an old lady that sat there?" I asked.

"HOW RUDE OF YOU!" I turned around and saw a middle aged woman, "I JUST SAT THERE BEFORE WE CAME TO THE REST STOP. IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT STRANGERS?"

"I am sorry ma'am. I REALLY thought that there was an old lady here, and she did NOT look like you." I apologized. Sam was gesturing me to stop where I was and get back to the seat. The bus driver looked around.

"Hey kid, where are your parents?" THAT was really surprising, I wasn't prepared for that.

"Um, they are going to meet us at the end of the ride. We got special tickets." I said, trying to make a plan.

"Well let me SEE that ticket." I slowly got out my ticket and tried to use the mist.

"This Ticket is the Special Ticket" I said trying to use the mist.

"No it isn't, this is a regular ticket." The bus driver said.

"Oh crap" I whispered. Suddenly the guy in the black lather jacket rose and said:

"Ian, shut up and get back to your seat." He went to the driver, "I am sorry, I was asleep and did not realize my mentally disabled son was stirring trouble, I am Ian and Sam's guardian." he sat back down to his seat.

"Dad? Is that you?" Sam asked in a whisper.

"What do you think punk?" asked the guy in the leather suit. And THAT'S what hit me, he was ARES. _Oh Crap_. "So you traveling with this nerd friend of yours?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ares gestured us to listen carefully. "The drive here is actually a terrorist." _Go figure. _"And he is going to blow this bus in about 2 hours. So if you want to live, break out of the window when the sun is way high in the sky."

"Thanks dad." Sam thanked. _Go figure, I knew that Ares would do something violent, but here? Why?_

Soon it was mid day. Ares SOMEHOW disappeared and nobody seemed to be noticing. "You ready Sam?"

"Yeah, I am ready" I got out my gladius and stabbed the window. The window clashed and broke.

"What are you kids doing?" asked a person. I ignored him and jumped out of the window. I looked back, I couldn't just let ALL that mortals die. I got out my bow, and aimed. _Okay, a bomb in this model greyhound. It could be in the engine, or next to the driver_ I carefully thought and debated the choices. Soon I made up my mind, I aimed and fired at the engine.

I looked, the engine was on fire. _Okay, people would notice it by now_. Suddenly people started to pour out of the Greyhound, and Sam and I ran off. Suddenly I remembered my vision, I turned around to look, the Greyhound blew up and the fire started to spread in the desert. But the people were safe. _If these visions ARE real, I should be more careful now_.


	7. Chapter 7

**We walk. And Walk. And Walk. And OH MY GODS!**

Sam and I kept walking, it was day 4 of the mission, the bus blew ¾ the way to Dallas, but now we were 9/10 done. Sam took out his canteen, it was empty. "How many miles is left Ian?"

"About 10-15 if we are lucky" I replied. We kept walking. I held out my canteen it had about one cup left. "Here have it"

"Thanks a ton!" Sam took it and drank it. _Grumble Grumble Grumble_. I looked at Sam. Was that your stomach?"

"No, I don't think so, what was it?"

"I heard a grumble"

"Nope, you probably heard wrong"

"Oh" _Yeah I probably heard wrong_. We kept walking and walking. (I know we are being boring, but it was REALLY boring)

-2 Hours Later-

We passed a sign saying Dallas, Texas 2 mile. _Wow this is weird, no missions are this easy_.

"WOO! TWO MILES LEFT!" Sam cheered. _GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE!_

"Please tell me you heard that Sam" Something was slowly emerging from the sand behind him. I was pointing at it.

"Yeah this time I di-" He slowly turned around, "OH MY GODS!" He got out his spear. The 'Thing' was a Giant Scorpion. The Scorpion slashed at Sam. I tried to help Sam, but I felt the earth shaking and shaking and shaking.

"Curse Poseidon for earthquakes" Suddenly LITERALLY suddenly, The place went boom and about 20 OTHER scorpions came up. 10 was helping the 1 trying to stab Sam.

"IAN! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" He pleaded. I tried to run, but a scorpion suddenly stung me with it's venomous tail. I felt poisonous tasting spit foams emerging from my mouth. I at least tried to think, _What happened during the vision? A Quicksand, but how- Oh yeah, 21 Hummer Sized Scorpions SUDDENLY left their underground nest, the holes wont have anything to support it so- _The Quicksand started. Sam was stung too. I looked behind me. The quicksand was about the size of 16 buses, 8x8. I fell in and so did Sam.

-1 Hours Later-

Soon the poison wore off and as soon as it did Sam was screaming. "WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" He was struggling against the quicksand.

"SAM DON'T STRUGGLE IT WILL ONLY MAKE THE PROCCESS OF FALLING IN MUCH FASTER, IF YOU LAY ON YOUR BACK YOU WILL SURVIVE."

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" He kept struggling. I never seen Sam in such panic. Soon my physics came to work, Sam started to fall in.

"SAM! LAY ON YOUR BACK! BEFORE IT'S TOO LA-" Sam was gone, done for, buried in the sand. The Oracle was wrong, 2 wasn't going to get to the west. Only one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maybe The Oracle WASN'T Wrong (Sorry Oracle), But Still It Still Doesn't Make Me Feel Better**

The Quicksand ended and my body floated to the surface. I got up and just collapsed. I felt something hovering over. "Woah, somebody needs a medic" I laid on my back, something, a big golden light was above me. When the gold light landed. I found out, it was the god Apollo. "I know I am not allowed to make direct contact with mortals, but I found out you lost your friend and you would get extremely sick in a few hours cause of the venoms. I said nothing. "Come on, just cheer up a little kid, Dallas is only one mile away!"

"You were wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Oracle Prophecy."

"Naw, it wasn't wrong, cause… You know what? Because you accused me and you were right. Hop on." He said pointing at his car. I got on. A second later we were at a railroad. "Told you. The prophecy was right, TWO will go west, You and me kid"

"Five will head back"

"Well…" He just said nothing. "LOOK! A RARE BIRD WHOSE NAME ONLY A NERD LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW!" He pointed and hopped on to his car and drove away. That got me a little chuckle. I entered the stations and found Willy.

"Hey! Willy!" Willy turned around and came dashing torwards me and started to hug. "Long time no see!"

"We have to get the Twins OUT OF HERE!"

"Why?"

"After that message, we fought about 4 monsters a day, they keep coming!"

"Why?"

"Rather it is that they both are REALLY smelly, or REALLY powerful."

"And where are they?"

"There," he pointed at a boy and a girl sitting on the bench, "I didn't know that they were twins at first, they don't even look alike!"

"Fraternal Twins." I said.

"Yeah that."

"You bought tickets?"

"Yeah"

"Then lets go" we all boarded our trains. I looked at the Twins, they seemed Scared, Tired, and Relieved. "Uh, hi." I asked the boy, "What's your name?"

"Anthony"

"Worthy of Praise." I said remembering my latin. "What's YOUR name?"

"Sabina"

"Boundary Line." I said, "Nice names"

"What's yours?" asked Anthony.

"Ian. It is Gods are Gracious." I replied.

"So you guys real twins?" I asked.

"Um… No. Not really, just a coincidence that we were born in the same day. So we just call ourselves Twins, casually" explained Anthony. The train started to move.

"Which Country did your parents come from?"

"Russia" said Anthony.

"Britian" said Sabina. I sort of laughed in my head because (Call me a Nerd if you want to) I used to read _Alex Rider _and there was a girl named _Sabina Pleasure _who was sort of banished, from Britain for knowing that the main character (Alex Rider) was a MI6 Spy. So with that I made 2 new friends, but lost one Really important one.


	9. Chapter 9

**My Mission Ends (Or REALLY CLOSE TO)**

Our Train stopped at Richmond, we bought tickets and waited for the next train to come. I bought a news paper and read.

_Terrorist Attack Failed_

_It was a sunny day near Montana where an unexpected terrorist attack was laid. The Attack involved Two kids, who were claimed to be 'Mentally Disturbed' They broke a window and jumped out and by the time the driver realized what was happening, the little Terrorist got out a Military LAW and fired at the Bus, but Luckily Nobody was harmed and the survivors were found by a Patrol Helicopter. The FBI is still trying to find this suspect and if anyone see the following person, please report right away, for the FBI are paying $2500 per info._

And there was a picture of me. I gave the newspaper to Willy, but instead of reading it, he ate it. "Um, Willy, I wanted you to READ the paper not eat it."

"Oh sorry, I got nervous of that person staring at us." I looked around, it was a police.

"OH CRAP! WE GOTTA GO NOW!" but it was too late, suddenly all the windows shattered as if it was cued. Soldiers in FBI SWAT outfits came out through the windows. We kept running. The train was coming. "COME ON!"

Soon the FBI fired their guns destroying a lot of benches and even blowing up a hotdog stand. "MY HOT DOGS!" yelled it's owner.

We kept running. Soon the train stopped I kicked the door open and charged in. I ran to the front driver seat and knocked the drive out. I looked over the controls.

The FBI were about to get in. "AH! Here it is." I pulled a lever and the train started to go. I pulled it back ALL the way, and our train was going at full speed. There was a little blockade made by the police. But the train rammed it and left it destroyed. Like little toothpicks.

I used the mist on the driver. He took his routine sleep and he woke up at the right time. I also did it to all the people on the train. They were just doing nothing. And we were just kids that came in late. With some Strangers running after us. I made them think of the FBI as Kidnappers or Stalkers who couldn't get in because they didn't have tickets.

Good story right?

Soon we pulled over at New York City and we took the MTA to Long island. Soon in 2 hours we were there. "Finally. It's over" I said. We walked towards Camp. Something kept bothering me. The mission was almost over. But we were people of four not five. Someone, was missing. And if I knew the Oracle. They are NEVER wrong.

I saw Thalia's tree. "We are almost there"

Suddenly, we heard a rapid chopping sounds. I looked up. About 40 Blackhawks were above us. They were like a big swarm of Wasps. They started to fire. Bullets went wild around us. "COME ON! WE ONLY NEED TO GET PAST THAT TREE!" I looked at Camp Half-Blood. It was the same view as the one _I_ saw in my vision. The next vision. Hade's Gym Shorts. "Oh Crap." We all ran towards it. I knew I wasn't gonna make it.

"Guys. Save yourselves. I am gonna stall them off." I commanded. I ran at the swarm. "HEY! OVER HERE! I GIVE UP! GET DOWN HERE!" but instead they started to fire missiles. I dodged one, but when it exploded. Green Gas were all over the place. Soon I felt dizzy and fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**I Have A Cell Mate**

I woke up on the metal floor of a Helicopter. I tried to move, but my hand and legs were tied up. I tried to talk, but someone put masking tape on it. After a while, I realized my eyes were open, but I couldn't see anything. I felt defeated. I didn't know where my friends were. I didn't know where I was going. I couldn't EVEN think up a strategy.

My mind was racing, but nothing came out of the race. No ideas what was around me. For all I knew I could have been in some sort of torturing rooms with a giant fan on top. Like those Nazi WWII secret labs.

Soon I heard whistling sounds of the winds. _The helicopter must be landing_. The doors opened and someone pulled me out, and instead of NICELY carrying me around, the person dragged me against the hard cement.

The person shoved me to a chair (It Feels Like A Chair) and I was tied up against to it. Something was taken off my head and I could see again. _Oh a brown lunch bag_. I could see the person. He sort of looked like a mercenary I saw in Sam's video games.

The Mercenary put his hand to the masking tape and pulled, fast and hard, "OW!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the merc and he punched me on the face. "We are going to ask you questions, nicely, but if you disobey- We have all the torturing devices starting from 4000BC to 2010AD so I advise you to obey like a good little boy should be." He said sweetly. I nodded.

"First of all. Why were you on your pesky little mission?"

"Al Qaeda force me to."

"Do you REALLY expect me to believe you? Half-Blood?"

"Yeah, considering I thought you were a regular mortal."

"I am a regular mortal, including ever single 4000 people of our little operation, but we can see through it. You know how?"

"Rather you are born with it, or you might have done a blood transplant from another-" I thought about the image, a captured half-blood during the Battle of the Olympians. Given the choice to join the Titans, refused, and as torture, they probably drained his or her blood and gave it as transplants to regular mortal soldiers. "Oh Crap" I ended.

"Smart boy" He patted me on the head. "Now answer my question"

"I was sent on my mission to guide a Satyr and Two other Half-Bloods to camp."

"So the 3 kids that we captured along with you."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, who's your godly parent?"

"Athena sir" I don't know why I am calling him sir, but I think I should treat him with respect because he has an upper hand- on my life.

"Okay, that's enough for now. We will question you tomorrow. Take the boy to his 'Room'" He started to laugh. There were 2 Guards that came and took me away. Soon after a few turns I found myself somewhere deep down. They opened a door, and there were many cells. They opened a cell and threw me in.

"Hey. What's up?" asked a voice. I turned around quickly there was a girl.

"Oh nothing much, only I am completely defeated."

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing, its only we were only 15 feet away from camp and they shot us down with some gas missiles"

"Oh that's sad"

"Yeah it is, how about you?"

"Um, I prefer not to talk about it. What's your name?"

"Ian, Ian Hunter. Yours?"

"Ariella, um… Knight."

"Weird last name."

"Hey my human ancestors were Freemasons." And with that I just made friends with my Cell Mate.

**Ariella- Lion of God**

**Freemasons- A secret society of Knights Templar. (George Washington is one)**

**I have a great plan for Ariella. ****J REALLY good plans.**

**Fly on,**

**Inkyu Ian Kim**


	11. Chapter 11

**We escape from the Bad Guys. (Sort of)**

During our spare time, the Five of us would meet at the courtyard, but today was different. They have gotten enough information, they didn't need us anymore, so instead of the courtyards we were sent into the wood and they were going to hunt us down just for the fun of it.

I tugged on my backpack and ran in to the woods. "Guys come on!" So They had about 400 Versus… 5. They had all sorts of high tech weapon Versus… Me with a stick. All these equal- Us being owned and shot to death (FUN!). "We need a place to hide."

Ariella, Anthony, Sabina, and Willy all gathered up. "Look! There's a Cave!" Sabina pointed. It was a small and unnoticeable cave.

"Good eyes, let's go." We all ran torwards the cave.

"So what now?" asked Willy.

"We wait, I guess and try to find a way out" I replied. I got out a knife which I stole from a guard. "We don't have any upper hand and neither are any of us REALLY great fighters."

"I am skilled at fighting." Ariella protested.

"But none of us are REALLY great fighters." I declined. Ariella rolled her eyes.

"Give me that knife." She snatched my knife and went outside. The rest of us followed. She started to hack the knife on a tree. "Here." She gave me a branch.

"Uhhh… Okay" I took the branch and she hacked the top off the branch leaving it sharp. "Okay, NOW I understand your plan. Making our own weapons." I took my 'Nature-Made' spear.

We suddenly heard loud bangs. I turned around, some birds started to fly away. I held my spear. "The first wave is coming" reported Willy, "I can literally smell them, about 15."

"A Easy Win." said Ariella. I looked over at Anthony and Sabina, they were scared out of their minds, (I guess I forgot to mention that they were both 9 who probably only seen or heard guns in cartoons).

"Guys, they are REALLY close now!" reported Willy. I heard a twig snap. I turned around. BOOM!

"IN THE NAME OF ZEUS!" I cursed. They shot an RPG missile. _THIS AINT FAIR!_ "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" none of us needed to be convinced. We ran as fast as we could. BANG BANG BANG! I heard loud gun shots behind us. "Willy! Status report!"

"They are about 50 feet away from us." Willy replied. _Damn, in the matter of a couple of minutes, they will have us shot down_. "Um Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"There's a cliff about 100 feet straight ahead." informed Willy. _Maybe we can use the cliff, most of the time when there's a cliff, there's- WATER_.

"Lord Poseidon please save us, I know that you have a rivalry against my mother, but please save us." I prayed. I saw the cliff. We kept running. At the end, we jumped. I looked down, it was about a 200 meter fall.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-"

SPLASH!

-About 1 hour later-

I woke up. On solid ground. I could move. _No broken bones_. I opened my eyes. I was confused. There was no sky, there were rocky thorns on the ceiling pointing at me. _A cave_? No. There was no water near by. So we must be somewhere else. I got up.

"Willy?" No response. "Anthony?" No response. I looked around. "Oh My Gods." I knew where I was, it was exactly how they described it in books. I was in…

Hade's Gym Shorts.

**HEY!**

**I wanted to let you know that **_**I **_**wasn't in Hade's Gym Shorts. Yup. I am not dead. Woo! Lets Party! What? You wanted me dead? You hired a Mafia Hitman? AWWWWWW! Anyways, I couldn't think of any better things. So I wrote this chapter, like this. Don't Worry. This ain't the last chapter. I got GREAT plans.**

**Fly on,**

**Inkyu Ian Kim**


	12. Chapter 12

**My New Mission**

As few seconds later a few ghost came, the one in the middle seemed to be the leader. "Follow us." said the ghost. I followed the ghost, soon I was in front of a black Greek temple like building.

"The final vision." I whispered. I walked inside. I saw a pale ten feet long god who wore a black robe. _Hades_. I went on my knees to show respect.

"Get up, I don't have much time to talk to you before your little Satyr friend Willy gives you mouth to mouth." commanded Hades. I got up. "I would have used Nico to do these type of missions, but apparently he is too busy helping Perseus to be here. So I have something for you, after the Battle of the Olympians most of the Titans were captured again, but when I said most, I mean that some are still roaming as we speak. I want you and you pesky little friends to hunt them down."

"What?" I asked.

"I want you and your stupid little group to hunt down the Titans, and if you don't want to, ahh. Use your Imagination."

With that as if it was on cue, I woke up, coughing up water.

"Ian! You're back!" Willy cheered.

"What happened?"

"We jumped off a cliff remember?"

"Where are we?"

"We are in a cave. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think I just got a vision from Hades."

"What was it about?"

I told Willy about the mission Hades told me about.

"Woah, we have the honor to do that?"

"Oh by the way, he called all of us Pesky and Stupid." I finished. I got up and walked towards the exit. "We need to get back to camp before we do anything."

**Hey what's up? Nothing right? Yeah, summer is almost over. Sorry for the short chapter by the way. I was thinking up ideas that has NEVER been used before, and guess what? Titan Hunter was never used before. So I am going to use that idea for this story. I now know what to do now and what to write (Yay). Anyways, fly on.**

**-Inkyu Ian Kim**

**PS**

**Please comment or review, I want to hear YOUR ideas too.**


	13. Chapter 13

**We Make Things Go Boom**

We had were having a small war meeting. "Okay, there are about 400 soldiers positioned here in this base," I said pointing at our dirt map (It was pretty accurate), "We wont be able to kill all 400 by ourselves hand to hand."

"Then how do we beat them?" asked Sabina.

"Good question, at exactly 1330 Hours, Military Time, they will have lunch, but while we were back there captive, I surveyed the mess hall and found out that the room had a fatal design- The MAIN gas pipe is SMACK down in the middle of the ceiling, so all we have to do is to steal ONE C4's and install one in the generator room located in the forest, then we all run for it. At a safe distance-" I paused, they all nodded their heads. "Alright, lets get to it."

"Yeah!" cried Willy and Anthony.

"Wait, nobody is JUST going to give us our C4, who's going to get it?" asked Ariella. I realized that too.

"Darn it. The only Armory that has a C4 is INSIDE." I said confessing my mistake. "Fine I'll go and get it. Give me the Knife." Willy gave me the knife. "Meet you guys back at the Cave." I ran towards the enemy base.

I couldn't enter through the gates, so I patrolled the perimeter. _Ah! Another Architectural mistake_. An air duct. I sliced open the duct and crawled inside. A few minutes later I felt some pressure, I realized I was sweating. I wiped away some sweat and moved on. I finally saw the armory, _Okay I am just going to go down there and get some C4_. I dropped down. _C4 C4 C4... Where are you C4? Oh THERE you are_. I picked up a C4 and a controller with it. I was about to exit when I saw some guards in the door. _Sigh, not gonna be easy_. I got took a M416 and modified it with Glass Laser Sight, a better clip, and a stabilizer. I took some extra clips. I went to the window of the Door and pointed my gun at the first guard. PHEWT. Went the gun when I attacked, I quickly shot the second.

I had to drag both inside and smuggle them into a closet. I took some extra guns and knifes and locked the door and went out.

-Ten Minutes Later-

I got back to our Cave. "Guys I am back."

Willy came out first. "Hey you got the C4?"

"Yeah along with some weapons." I gave him a M4A1 with a scope.

"What do _I_ get?" asked Ariella, I gave her a M249 SAW.

"How about me?" asked Anthony I gave him a G36C.

"Can I have one too?" asked Sabina I gave her a G36E.

"Santa over here ran out of toys." I joked. "Now lets go play with these toys."

-A Short Hike Later-

There it was, the energy chamber. I saw 6 guards outside. _This is gonna be though_. I signaled Willy to bring the rest of the group. "_Guys, Surround the place. Start firing as soon as __**I **__do_." I whispered. They nodded and walked slowly around. I pulled the safety off. I aimed. I pulled. I fired. PHEW PHEW PHEW. The bullets emerged from the gun. My sound was joined in by harmony of other gun fire. The 6 guards that were standing were dead.

I got to the gates and jacked it with my knife. _No use, this door is really hard_. I heard some twigs snap. We all looked at each other. BANG! I felt a bullet go RIGHT pass my nose. I felt for my nose to make sure it was there, it was there alright, but it was bleeding. I started to shoot randomly into the bushes.

I shot at the door. Nothing. I turned around. "Guys lets get some cover." we jumped at the woods. I rolled up and scanned the area.

"Ian! Behind you!" Ariella yelled. I turned around, and saw a soldier in a bush with a sniper rifle. I suddenly felt something, incredible amount of adrenaline. Somehow, my reflexed move REALLY quickly, I saw the gunner pulling at the trigger. I leaned backwards, the trigger was pulled all the way back, a ammo shell came out of the magazine. I saw the bullet _slowly_ creeping up to me, I snapped my head back and did a 90 degree, head back, like they did in the movie _Matrix_. The bullet was in front of my eyes, passing by. Then snap. My adrenaline disappeared, and I was back. I was still alive. I got my gun and shot the sniper down. I went to the dead body, he had some grenades.

"Oh yeah." I said as I threw one at the door. BOOM! The door was destroyed. I ran in and put the C4 in. Timed it for 15 Seconds. I activated it and ran out. We all ran as fast as we can. _5, 4, 3, 2-_


	14. Chapter 14 PART 1

**Home Sweet Home. PART 1**

I don't know how we survived, but we did it. After the camp blew up we walked to civilization and got transportation to camp. We went to the main office. Chiron was surprised to find us all in good shape. I explained everything that happened.

"Well I am very happy to have you three back," Chiron said "we all thought you guys were dead. Um, Ian where is Sam?" I froze, I forgot all about Sam.

"He- He- We were attacked somewhere around northern Texas by giant scorpions, but then there was a quicksand and he fell in.

"Oh goody, at least ONE of you useless kids died." said Dionysus. I ignored him, _Patience, patience, take a deep breath_.

"Anyways, I'll take the Three to the orientation." I said. I led the three out.

As we walked out I heard Chiron say "One of them, one of them is REALLY familiar, I think somewhere duri-"

We watched the orientation and I sent them to cabin 11. Then I went to cabin 6 and laid down on my bunk. I got out my book and read a few chapters and took a nap. In my dream I kept hearing one thing that kept repeating over and over _"The age of the Titans is not over. You can't stop us Hunter. We are too powerful. We have forces you can only dream about." _I found myself suddenly inside somewhere. I looked down. There was about a few ten thousand soldiers all chanting. Then I was taken somewhere else. I was suddenly surrounded by about. At least. One million skeletons with swords and shield. _"Intruder! Kill Him!" _All of them charged and I was over whelmed.

I woke up hyperventilating. I checked my body for any wounds. I came down from my bunk. "Okay, that was weird. Anyways, it's dinner time." said a fellow camper. I nodded and went down to the mess hall. Like tradition, they were going to burn shrouds to celebrate my finished quest.

Oh I should not have said shrouds because:

1. Satyrs don't get shrouds

2. None of my friends who went on the mission was decided.

I felt stupid for being the only one's shroud being burned.

After the ceremony we ate, today we had hot dogs, my favorite. _At least I get hot dogs, that way the embarrassment will be worth it_. I burned my offering. _Mother Athena, please help me think better_. I ate my hotdog and talked to some of my cabin mates. "So what are we doing after this."

"We have some Capture the Flag."

"Whats the alliances?"

"For the first time Athena and Ares joined forces against all the other teams."

"Sounds fair." I ended. I finished my hotdog and got to the woods.

"Half-Bloods! Ready your swords!" yelled Chiron. "Same rules. Flag must be visible. You may use magic weapons. Anyone who doesn't have a sword or an armor. Borrow one now." I reached for my side. I almost expected my sword to be there. We forgot to reclaim our weapons from the enemies. I borrowed one from one of the Are's kids.

The horn rang through the woods. "Sa-" I stopped. I almost expected Sam to still be here. I just got my team and ran into the woods. After a short hike we saw some enemies. "_Flank them. Move through the surrounding of the trail_." we carefully flanked the enemy. "_Bows… Ready on my sword._" I held my sword up like a Roman Maxim. "RAISE HELL!" I swung my sword down as fast as I could into a fencing line. Arrows flew all over, the Half-Bloods on in terror. "HALF-BLOODS! READY YOUR SWORD!" I heard the satisfying clang sound of swords being drawn. "CHARGE!" We all ran down at the surprised Half-Bloods on the other team.

I hit one with the hilt of my sword. "ATHENIAN GROUP! MOVE BACK AND SHOWER THEM. SPARTAN GROUP! WEDGE FORMATION!" The Spartan group formed a wedge behind me. "ATHENIANS! FIRE!" Arrows flew from behind us firing at the opponents. "SPARTANS! PLAN LEONIDAS'S LAST STAND!" We all marched as a small spear, but a deadly spear. I saw the Red team's reaction. They formed a Phalanx. _This isn't going to work_. We switched pace from march to charge. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I stopped as hard as I could. "HASTATI NOW!" We all threw our spears as hard as we could. Thank gods some Half-Bloods fell down on their backs. "FULL CHARGE AT THE GAPS!" We broke formation and attacked the gaps. Slash. Clang. OW! Was all I heard in the next 15 minutes. I kicked a camper away. _Slash Slash, Clang Clang_. I kicked another one.

"Retreat!" The red team started to escape. _No! This is too early!_

"CHASE THEM!" We all ran at them. _Come on. Come on…_ We got to red team's side of the woods, I looked around quickly. At the corner of my eye. I saw a group of Half-Bloods, wearing blue. I saw Clarisse leading the group, they had the red team's flag. "Athens group, chase the red team. Spartans group, lets help our little friends." Our group broke into two. I joined with Clarisse's group. "So you made it."

"Yeah nerd, thought I couldn't do a simple thing like this? Oh, and I ditched your cabin leader by the way." Clarisse replied.

"Gods curse you traitor!" I was annoyed for the first time we allied with the Ares, they ditched our cabin leader and took the flag for their own. "Spartan group!" _Oh wait, Spartan group is made out of Ares kids_. "CRAP!" I ran to look for the Athens group. "ATHENS GROUP! GET OVER HERE!" Nobody came. I heard some foot steps.

"HEY! It's a Blue!" I turned around with my sword. About 6 Hermes cabin and 2 Nemesis cabin kids came out.

"Yeah so?"

"Lets make him running to Chiron without a head." 4 of them came with spears. I ducked right on time. They stabbed down. I jumped and maneuvered their moves. Their spears were stuck on the ground. I crashed down and broke them. Then all 8 came with swords and shields.

"NOT FAIR!" I hit a sword away before it hit my head. "NO MAIMING!" I kicked one who dramatically grabbed on to 2 other kids and all 3 fell. I hit 2 kids both EXACTLY lined up at the shoulder. "Don't worry as long as I didn't attack your lungs you guys will live." The last one had a shield and sword. He was one of the Rookies of the year. He was trembling. "Boo!"

"AHHHHHHHHH! MOMMY SAVE ME!" screamed the rookie while running for his life. I went to the three that dramatically fell. I stabbed all three of them on a less lethal area such as their arms.

"You guys better see Chiron." I advised. I ran yelling Athens Group. Soon I gathered all of them. "Come on. Clarisse betrayed Annabeth's squad. We got to help. Anyone seen them? By the way?"


	15. Chapter 15 PART 2

**Home Sweet Home Part 2**

"I think I saw them near the creek." said a boy named Adam.

"Okay, to Creek it is. Lets go Brothers and Sisters from another Father." Some laughed at that remark. We got to the creek. They were still fighting. I saw someone that nobody would want to see at the other end of the Creek, Percy Jackson. "Guys, prepare to do some drying when the game ends." We moved towards the flank of the enemy army. "ATHENANS!" I yelled. "THIS IS FOR ATHENA! THIS IS FOR OUR PRIDE IN OUR CABINS! DON'T EMBARESS ME!" Yeah, maybe that was too dramatic. "CHARGE! CHARGE FOR ATHENA! CHARGE!" The rest of my group followed my war cry, all screaming 'For Athena'. We charged at them, most of them were exhausted, so were we, but I think I just raised our Moral. Some of Annabeth's soldiers were cheering. _We got this one down as long as we get Percy, but one thing I don't get, why isn't this game already over? Clarisse probably got the flag by now_. _But for now I'll fight_. We drilled in hard. (Guys, did I tell you this is Athena and Ares VS EVERYONE? So this is an intense battle, only a military genius could win, but what are Athena kids? Geniuses, AND? Great at military. So we are fighting a hard to win battle. Anyway lets get back to battle.) I kept slashing, I don't know how many people I bruised today, but I know for sure, A LOT. Soon we united the entire Athena cabin all shoulder to shoulder in tight ranks.

"So, Annabeth, what's the plan?" I asked

"Nothing much, this time just a full out. We can't flank them anymore, creek is off limits because of Percy. Yeah, so basically no plan." replied Annabeth. I looked at the other team at the other side. Anthony waved at me. I waved back. Boy, I felt bad knowing somewhere in the battle I would probably whack him.

"So, should we charge now?"

"Probably the idea."

"CABIN 6! CHARGE!" Annabeth and I said in harmony. We all charged. (Let me say something, I felt a bit off because my entire cabin just THREW me into being just a recon soldier of Cabin 6 to a Supreme Commander of Cabin 6. THAT feels weird.) We fought hard. I slashed and knocked another opponent down when I saw Anthony.

"HEY IAN! THIS IS SO AWESOME! THIS IS THE BEST CAPTURE THE FLAG GAME EVER!" Anthony yelled.

"Oh okay, well while you stay here we do this every Friday!" I yelled back.

"Next time can you convince your cabin to ally with the Hermes?"

"Sure, but that isn't my choice."

"Aren't you the leader of your cabin?"

"No. I am usually a nobody, but today is my lucky day. Hey, you do know I have to whack you?"

"Oh crud!" He tried to run. I ran behind him and stabbed him on the arm, just a little.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Anthony cried in pain.

"Sorry, part of the game. Really, sorry." I kept running, I slashed some other kids. I saw Ariella and Sabina fighting back to back. "Oh boy." I slashed another and ran to my two amigos. "Hey, how do you like camp?" "Pretty good, now are you going to stab us?" replied Ariella with a question.

"Yeah, it wont be fair if I hurt Anthony and not hurt you guys." I answered.

"Well come on Mr Commander in Chief."

"Okay, why do anyone think I am the Leader of my Cabin **I** am not Annabeth is-" Ariella charged and stabbed me hard. "AH!" I fell down. Sabina came at me.

"Sorry Ian, but Ariella and I had a plan to take you down because we knew you would beat us." With that she it me hard on the face with the hilt of her sword. I got up and slashed at Sabina. She blocked it. I went it again, and again it was blocked. I used one of my fencing trick and like the way it usually happens, Sabina slashed at my sword. I quickly moved my sword to the other side and whacked. "OW!"


	16. Chapter 16 PART 3

**Home Sweet Home Part 3**

"Sorry." I charged at Ariella. I moved fast to the side knowing I would probably hit, but instead, sadly. I got my back sliced. "Okay, that didn't go as I thought it would." I ran and used the same trick, but at the last second I jumped up flipping in the air and went behind her and stabbed again this time. It was a hit. "Payback." as her final move she threw her sword at me. I dodged it. It took me a few seconds to realized when I did that maneuvering trick I landing in the creek, but when I realized it, it was too late, Percy noticed it first. "Uh oh."

I saw Percy walking into the water. "Ian, nobody is going to save you like last time." Percy threatened.

"Okay. But this time I think I am better prepared." I said. Percy snapped his free hand and the water created a giant wave. "Oh Gods." I got on the ground just as the waves hit me. I got up and charged. _Stay close, so if he hits me, he hits himself_. I got my sword and slashed he blocked it. _Distraction might help_. "Hey Percy. Can I tell you a WEIRD genealogy?" I asked.

"Sure why not?"

"If Kronos's sons are Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and all the other major kids." I began. "And if Zeus's daughter was Athena, and Poseidon's son was you, and Athena had us and you are dating Annabeth, doesn't that mean that. You are dating your Niece? Uncle Jackson?"

"Woah. I JUST realized that, that is FREAKY!" While he considered my idea I got close enough to him. I went in for the kill. I hit him hard. That caught him off guard. I kept hitting him. I soon grabbed his collar and pulled him to land and stabbed him. "AH! THAT WAS SO UNFAIR!"

"Sorry. Seriously, sorry." I apologized. I ran off of the battlefield, and I had a reason. After about 30 minutes I was in the neutral/war zone area. "HEY! ANYONE HERE?"

"WHICH TEAM ARE YOU IN?" said an answering voice.

"BLUE TEAM!"

"GET OVER HERE! WE ARE STUCK IN A PIT TRAP!" I ran towards the voice to find Clarisse and her cabin stuck in a pit.

"Hey Clarisse! Give me the flag first!" I said in an urgent voice.

"Okay here." She handed me the flag. "How are you going to use that to get us out?"

"I don't" I said.

"Okay- WHAT?"

"I said, I don't, Now see ya traitor!" I ran to the blue team side, the flag turned into a silver like owl. We won the game. Chiron blew the horn signaling the end of the game. All of my team (Or just Cabin considering Ares cabin is still stuck.) came and cheered. I had my glorious moment.

**SUP? It's me again. So how did you like my chapters? Sorry I haven't been on, but hey, I got three more chapters for you guys, remember to review my chapters.**

**PEACE!**

**-Inkyu Ian Kim**

**PS**

**If you REALLY need the excuse PM me. Okay?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to School**

It's been a few weeks since we got back, we trained and trained and before we knew it, summer came to a close. At the last day, we all met each other in the woods. "So what are we going to do?" asked Ariella.

"I am not sure yet." said Anthony.

"Me too, I am not sure." added Sabina. They all looked to me.

"Well… I am going back to school." I said, "But I really don't think we should be too spread out. For all we know a Titan might appear somewhere and if we aren't there together and ready, we are going to be screwed." They nodded on my opinion.

"So what do you suggest we do?" asked Anthony.

"I don't know, that's the problem."

"Hey Ian, don't you go to this over night private school?" asked Ariella.

"Yeah…"

"How much are the tuitions?"

"Um about 8K for each student."

"Oh… Well how about we all join YOUR school?"

"Seriously? How?"

"I don't know how, but when I first found out I was a half-blood, my bank account suddenly got 500K. I seriously don't know how that happened, but now it can be in for good use like this." she explained.

"Awesome! We get to go to a private school!" cheered Anthony. With that, we made our plans. I got to my room, there were three letters. I opened the first one.

Dear Ion Butcher.

You have time up to lunch to decide what you will be doing for the rest of the year. If you are still here without being registered, our clean up crew will have the rights to eat you and Blah, blah, blah, the stupid official stuff, blah blah blah, and blah.

Have a Nice Summer,

Mr. D

I opened the next one.

Dear Ian,

I want you to come home and stay here for a few days before you start school, I convinced your step mother to allow you to come home, looking forward to hanging out with you.

From,

Dad

I had to think about that one, when did Dad act like that?

Dear Ian,

I met up with Apollo and received this short message:

_One That You Trust The Most Will Betray You_.

From,

Anonymous

The last message ticked me off. I neatly folded all three of them and place them in my backpack. I went to the main office and told Chiron that I was going home. I packed my things and went down to the vans, I hopped on with all of my other friends. "Hey, isn't today Percy's birthday?" I asked.

"I guess. Yeah, it is." replied Ariella.

"Oh…" The van started to drive towards the airport. When we arrived I got my things and registered it and got on the plane to Cleveland, Ohio. We all had tickets so we could all be near each other. It was one of those small planes with 2 seats on each side. On the left Anthony and I sat while Ariella and Sabina sat on the right. I ordered some peanuts and a root beer.

"So how long is the flight?" asked Anthony.

"Only One hour." I replied. Somehow, I knew Anthony was going to keep asking 'are we there yet?' over and over. I got my Black iPod Nano 8GB and turned it on.

…_I ain't gonna be just a face in a crowd…_

_You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud…_

_It's my Life and it's now or never,_

_I aint gonna Live forever._

_I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's, my life…_

I flipped open my summer reading book _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. I munched at my peanuts and drank some of my pop. _One That You Trust The Most Will Betray You_. I ignored that thought and kept reading. I looked over, Sabina happened to be keep poking Ariella, and Ariella seemed to be airsick. Anthony started to poke me. I pulled my ear plugs off. "Yeah?"

"What are you listening to?" he asked.

"Oh, just random songs."

"Cool. Hey by the way, can I get some peanuts?"

"Sure." I pressed the attendant button. BANG! CRACK! There was a flash of light. "Holy!"

"This is the captain speaking, our plane has been hit by lightning, but we are still in air and active, we will be able to land at Cleveland, Ohio in time which is in 15 minutes." announced the PA. BANG! CRACK! There was another flash of lightning.

"Why Zeus?" I yelled at the ceiling, the power went out and everybody started to scream. "Anthony, Sabina, Ariella, get down on crouching position, I know that the plane can glide to the airport, but the landing gears WONT work, it needs power. So we are going to have a crash landing." As soon as I explained that we all went into crouching position. BANG! CRACK! Apparently Zeus hated someone in the plane. BANG! CRACK! BANG! CRACK! BANG! CRACK! "I thought Zeus liked my mother not hate her! Why?" Then I remembered, _One That You Trust The Most Will Betray You_. "OH COME ON!" I yelled in ferocity.

"WE WILL BE CRASH LANDING IN ONE MINUTE!" screamed the Captain from the cockpit. BANG! CRACK! "FIVE! FOUR! THREE!-" I flew forward, and my seat belt broke off. The crash was over.

"Guys! You all alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright." said Anthony's voice.

"Sabina and I are alright." said Ariella's voice.

"Good I am going to tell you my Apt analogy for this event, I don't know why, but I think Zeus hates me!" I yelled, there were sirens of fire trucks and I heard helicopters over head. "IN HERE! HELP!" I heard some banging of metal attacking metal. Soon I saw the light and a person in a Red Uniform.

"Hey Kid, grab my hand." I reached up and pulled myself out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome to My Home. (More Like Prison)**

We got a taxi to my house. We were all tired from the flight and shaken that Zeus tried to kill us. We walked up to my apartment. I got my spare key and opened the door. The first person to meet me was Timmy my step-brother, who was wearing a Napoleon Bonaparte costume (Long story short, he thinks Napoleon is a Pirate…).

"Arg! Oh hi Ian!" said Timmy

"Hi Bonaparte." I said.

"It's Captain Napoleon!" he protested.

"Whatever. Hey guys, wait outside." I walked into the house and walked to my dad's office. I opened the door. "Hey dad."

"Welcome back home." He gestured 'One More Minute' I sat down on one of his chairs. "I watched the breaking news. Let me guess, Zeus tried to kill you."

"Yeah pretty much. Um, dad-"

"Do you think that the monsters are going to attack here?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"Then, welcome home."

"Dad, I brought over some friends, can they sta-"

"No."

"Why?"

"If I know half-bloods well the more there are, the more problems they cause."

"But-"

"No argument!" He finished. I let out a frustrated sigh. I thought about it.

"We are all skilled at fighting and know everything about Greek Tactics. I know that you have to get more research on your presentation at the museum. Probably, you have nothing. I will make a deal. YOU let us stay, and WE give you all the information you want, and after that, you get your job and your $25,000 raise and we will just go to school out of your face." I offered. I looked at him in the eyes, he has given in. "I'll unpack." I went outside and told my friends that they could stay.

"So, where do we stay." asked Sabina.

"Um I usually sleep in the living room. You girls take the living room and Anthony and I will probably use… The Closet I guess." I offered.

"Okay."

"Awesome, always wanted to try sleeping in a Closet! I am going to be Harry Potter!" cheered Anthony without sarcasm. _Thank goodness for 9 year old imagination!_

"I have a question." told Sabina.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Why can't we use the bedrooms like civilized people?"

"Oh…" That sort of struck me like knives. "It's because we are GENEROUS civilized people." I replied. I got unpacked and put my and Anthony's sleeping bags inside the closet. To be honest, the closet is pretty roomy.

"Hey Ian." poked Anthony.

"Yeah?" I asked

"When does your stepmother come home?"

"Uh oh." I held up my five fingers, five. Four. Three. Two. One… We heard a scream in the living room.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LORD? JOHN! WE HAVE STRANGERS IN OUR LIVING ROOM!" screamed my stepmother. "IT BETTER NOT BE THAT IAN KID!" I heard foot steps moving toward the closet. The door flung open and she grabbed my right ear and pulled me out. She got a ruler. _Oh crap, not the ruler_. I felt the first smack of the ruler on my stomach, I almost coughed up my in-flight-snack. "We let a monster like you stay home with us for TWO days and you bring some of your.. Your.. Your types here and alienate my home? Get out of my house! Take your stupid friends with you. I am NOT going to take care of some Mentally Retarded Kids!" At this point my friends were at the door, all watching me being beaten up. I closed my eyes, because I was a child of Athena I had a lot of pride and I felt like she was beating my Pride and Dignity out of me.

I knew my friends will now look at me in a whole new way, instead of Ian Hunter the brave-warrior-of-Athena, now I was Ian Hunter the one-who-has-been-beaten-up-by-a-harmless-mortal. After the beating ended. I was sure I was going to have a bad day tomorrow.

We packed up our bags and were about to leave. I went looking for Tim so I could say good bye, but I realized he wasn't there. "Guys? Have you seen Timmy?"

"No, I haven't." said Ariella.

"Weird, didn't you see him leave the house?"

"No, I haven't. Did you Sabina?"

"No, not me." said Sabina.

"Oh crap." I swore. "Guys. You know what this means."

"Back to being Heroes and probably not being a regular kid?" asked Anthony.

"Yeah pretty much covers it." I replied. "We got to find him." I grabbed my jacket and dropped my bags and ran outside with my new sword (I forged it after I lost my weapons). I knew that I had to save Timmy.


	19. Chapter 19

**What Now?**

We searched the streets looking for Timmy. "Grrr. I _REALLY _hate this."

"Why? He's your little brother." said Anthony.

"Yeah a little brother who's mom hates me, who made my father send me to private school to get rid of me. To tell you the truth before my step mom came my dad didn't care if I stayed or went. If I stayed I would get fed and had a room to sleep in, but if I left, it was my choice. Now I don't even get one." I said. _Where would Tim be at_? I looked around. _He could be anywhere_. I stopped. There was a tall guy in a robe like jacket. I rubbed my eyes so I could see clearly. The Mist cleared, the guy… Was incredibly pale and gray. _Hades_? "Guys look over there." I pointed.

"That looks like-" said Ariella.

"Yeah Hades." I said

"N-Yeah, that does. Let's check it out." said Ariella uncomfortably.

I looked at the expression on her face. _Whatever_. I held my sword case. I walked closer and closer. The guy might have saw me because he flinched and started to walk away.

"Guys, let's give chase." I said. We ran at the guy and the guy ran too. "HEY! STOP!" I jumped at him and dragged him down. I looked at the dude face to face. He wasn't Hades.

"Darn it! I can't do anything can I?" He raised his arms.

"IAN MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled Ariella. I noticed a yellow beam gathering in his hands. I tried to jump off.

"AGH!" the beam fired, shooting me right off the person.

"AHHH! IT BURNS!" I screamed getting my shirt off. I got my sword out and stabbed at the person. He dodged it and kicked my sword out of my hand, he gathered more of his light beam… Thingy and fired. My Adrenaline came back and it seemed as if time slowed, I jumped to my right just as the beam shot. The blast shot right above my back. Some pedestrians saw us and started to scream. I rolled to my left again dodging another laser, I grabbed my sword and came back at him. "Guys? A little help would be appreciated. REALLY appreciated." I finished as I dodged another.

"Oh yeah, okay." said Anthony getting his sword. We surrounded the guy and fought to our last breath. Soon I got through and stabbed him in the chest. Silver-ish Blood came out.

"What the? I only know about golden blood." I said confused.

"Ian I don't think he isn't a God or a monster. Silver Blood… Those are from Titans." Ariella explained. My mouth fell right open, we had pinned and defeated a Titan.

"Don't make me go back into that pit! PLEASE!" he begged. _Tartarus_. That's what he meant.

"I'll make a deal." I said. "Tell me where my Little Brother is and we will let you go."

"He is over there." He pointed at a abandoned warehouse. "I was going to smuggle him out. Please don't send me to Tartarus!"

"A deal is a deal, get the heck out of here." I finished. The Titan ran away. I picked up what was left of my shirt and put it back on. "Okay, considering that there are many minor gods, there should be many minor Titans." I analyzed.

"Oh I didn't think of THAT!" said Ariella sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, let's just get Timmy and get out." We opened the door to the warehouse. We heard some noise. I drew my sword and walked towards it, my friends followed me. I saw a figure tied to a chair. It was Tim. I got there and untied him.

"Hey Captain Napoleon! What's up?" I picked him up, but just as we started to leave, there were these black spots on the ground, it felt like it was staring at me. I stepped on on of them. _Squish!_ Then suddenly all the spots started to move. "HOLY!" I literally jumped. My worst fear was there in front of me. The Titan didn't scare me, trying to blow up that military base didn't scare me, and facing Percy Jackson didn't scare me, but the realization that I stepped on a… on a… on a… Spider… Almost made me scream out loud like a little girl. I was fearfully paralyzed. The spiders began to move towards me all of them, about 50 of them.

"Oh boy." said Anthony, he knew that I was afraid of spiders. I got my sword and started to stab down on them. "Ian, they are only spiders!" I looked at him, he must have lost his mind. "Ian, look at me." I stared at him while stabbing down. "One. Stop stabbing you are going to stab your own toe sooner or later. And TWO they are ONLY spiders, they can't kill you. Three, stop being a baby."

I was pretty angry that he would say that I acted like a baby, but I was. Wow how to ruin your Reputation. _STOMP_. _STOMP_. I heard something that made all the other spiders stop crawling at me, instead, they all ran away. "See? It's alright." said Sabina and Anthony. This time I wasn't staring at them, I was staring at what was BEHIND them. It was about 6 feet tall and probably 12 feet wide. I pointed my fingers and they turned around.

"PUPPY!" yelled Captain Napoleon Timmy. You know, I keep forgetting that Timmy is an ordinary mortal because he saw a puppy, WE saw a GIANT SPIDER. I dropped my sword.

"Ian… NOT the best time to black out!" Anthony urged. I fought the urge to run out screaming. I picked up my sword… and threw it. RIGHT into it's eyes. Like it swung around like an axe, but it hit 4 eyes with a single slash. The sword went through his head. The spider started to stumble down without it's upper part of his head and fell right on me dead, but being my blanket.

"Ian. I think NOW is the best time to black out." said Sabina just as I fainted.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fall of School (I am Talking about the Season)**

I walked outside; leaves were crunching as I walked. I yawned and stretched. School ended a few minutes ago. I was supposed to meet the group at the school woods, where we stashed our weapons. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. I arrived at the area and sat down on a fallen tree.

"Hey Ian." said Ariella as she walked towards me.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Still walking here." She replied, "I have to tell you something…"

"HEY IAN!" yelled Anthony along with Sabina.

"Sup' guys?" I greeted.

"Nothing much, are we going to open the letter?" Anthony asked.

Oh how rude of me, I didn't tell you guys what happened after I rudely stopped writing. Okay here we go, one the first day of school, an Italian bully turned into a monster, we made him 'disappear; in the restroom. On the next week, our evil gym teacher turned out to be a Cyclops, we made him 'disappear' in his office. Every time those events happened bursts of Adrenaline went through my blood and I made the amazing finishes. Not to brag. Those bursts were a bit weird though. Instead of sudden boosts of energy, it felt like I was going _really _fast. Unless, the world was moving _really _slow. Hmmm… They both sound logical, but at the same time weird. Oh and the letter is from Hades, probably about a mission.

"Yeah we are going to open the letter." I said. I got out the letter and got out my knife and stabbed it open. I read the letter.

_42901 Greenwood Dr. Look for a Titan there._

"Yeah it's a mission, 42901 Greenwood Dr." I informed. I got out my laptop, the new MacBook. I flipped it on and typed in 42901 Greenwood Dr. "Woah, it's pretty far."

"How far?" Sabina asked.

"How about Pennsylvania, in a city called Lebanon. Lebanon, Pennsylvania." I said.

"We are in Ohio, so not THAT far." said Anthony.

I coughed, "SCHOOL!"

"Oh yeah…"

"Mist?" asked Ariella.

"I guess." I said. I put away my laptop and ran to the principal's wing. I walked up to the principal and waved my hand like a Jedi. "We are excused for a few weeks."

"You are excused for a few weeks." said the mind controlled principal. I was about to turn and leave.

"Anthony did not break his lock on his locker, he has no detention." I said.

"Anthony has no detention." I smiled and walked away. One we got our permission. Two I just got Anthony out of detention.

**HEY! How are you? Long time no see? I ain't dead. I posted this to prove it. MAJOR AUTHOR'S BLOCK! Now I am going to TRY to post more often. NO PROMISES! Until then. Hey BTW Can anyone sort of review please? Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is Ian calling for backup**

We finally crossed the border to Pennsylvania.

"WOO! WELCOME TO PENNSYLVANIA!" yelled Anthony.

"How much coffee did you drink yesterday at the rest stop?" I asked.

"I DON'T KNOW! TWENTY?" guess Anthony.

"Oh my gods, today is going to be really long now." stated Ariella. SNAP! I heard something in the woods.

"You guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Sabina asked. I pointed at the woods. I pulled out my Broadsword, the group followed me raising their own weapons. I carefully walked. SNAP! I turned left. SNAP! I quickly turned right. A squirrel. "AWWW! A CUTE SQUIREL!"

"Yeah I guess that was a false alarm." I turned around so I could go back. FLEWP! I felt an arrow go RIGHT past my face. "WHAT THE?-" FLEWP! FLEWP! FLEWP! I ducked down and so did the others. I looked up, there were zombie like skeletons with arrows. "AMBUSH!" I yelled. "GUYS!"

"ON IT!" Ariella got out a throwing knife and threw it at the zombie skeleton. It shot him right in the head. I got my bow and fired it shooting ice arrows (Special Weapons Bought from the Hephaestus or Apollo cabin). One of them hit one of the monster, freezing it RIGHT on the spot. FWICK went the ice. "Anthony and I will take the flank, distract them!"

"Alright. Sabina, let's go, get your sword." I commanded. Sabina got her sword out and so did I. We charged at the zombie skeletons. I knocked a skeleton off it's feet and stabbed it down it's heart. I swiped it up and cut the throat of another one. Sabina stabbed one on the foot then made it up it's legs to it's neck. I grinned. More and more skeletons came.

"FOR IAN!" yelled Anthony from the east. Ariella and Anthony charged downwards unto the skeleton army. I stabbed and slashed, stabbed and slashed. I felt something grab my legs. I looked down. THEY WERE UNDER US! I stabbed downwards.

"IAN! ANTHONY GOT STABBED!" yelled Ariella.

"Oh crap." I said as I finished off a skeleton. I ran to Anthony on the ground with Ariella guarding him, Sabina followed me. "GET A WATER BOTTLE!" I yelled. Sabina gave me some. I poured it on Anthony's open wound.

"AH! IT HURTS!" Anthony grabbed on to me and started to squeeze.

"Don't worry, do anyone have hand sanitizer?" I asked.

"NO PLEASE! IT WILL BURN LIKE HECK!" Ariella tossed me a bottle while hacking a skeleton's arm off. I poured it on the wound. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT BURNS!"

I got out my library card and took off my t-shirt and made a bandage out of it. I pressured the credit card on Anthony's wound and tied my t-shirt on him hard. Anthony was panting, but the pain must've been gone. "You alright now?" I asked.

"A little bit, the hand sanitizer burns." Reported Anthony.

"Hey, it removes 99.99% Germs." I joked. Anthony gave a painful laugh. "Do anyone have a water sprinkler? The thing they use for gardening?" I asked.

"Here." Ariella gave me one.

"Thanks." I sprinkled it in the air and offered a drachmas as an offering. "Camp Half-Blood, Long Island. Chiron." Chiron appeared. "Hey Chiron! We need some reinforcements, can you help?"

"Where are you guys?" asked Chiron.

"North West Pennsylvania." I replied.

"You guys are in luck, we had a squadron of Half-Bloods near that area to make a Titan Arrest."

"Hey Hades gave us the same mission."

"Weird. Anyways, we will send the back up."

"Thanks." With that the IM disappeared. "Guys back up are coming."

"Ian can I talk to you?" asked Ariella.

"Not now." I kept pressuring Anthony's wound.

"It's really important."

"Fine what?"

"Can I talk to you in private."

"Fine. Hold the wound for me Sabina." Sabina ran over and pushed at the wound. I walked with Ariella. "So what's up?"

"I kno-" Snap.

"HEY! THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!" said a Half-Blood. I looked over about 30 Half-Bloods were here.

"You were saying." I asked.

"Never mind."

"Alright."

"Where's the injured soldier?" asked the Half-Blood.

"Follow me." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Half-Blood's VS Titan**

We were all headed to Lebanon, Pennsylvania. Hoping we could find this Titan. Now we had a squadron of 34 Half-Bloods. It was about 3 out of 10 on the entire camp. Anthony was alright, after a few meals of Nectar and Ambrosia he was up and running, and hyper too. We kept marching in the woods to Lebanon. The signs in the highway said Lebanon, Pennsylvania was in about One Quarter of a mile.

"Hey! There's the exit!" a Half-Blood yelled. We soon entered Lebanon, Pennsylvania. "What now?"

"I think we should head to the city hall to get a map." I suggested.

"Alright." We walked to the city hall and got a map. I started to read the map. "Woah, the house is pretty near." I reported. CLANK! I turned around, all the other Half-Bloods were looking for the source of the sound. CLANK!

"I have a bad feeling about this." said a Half-Blood. We drew our weapons. CLANK. CLANK. CLANK.

"Defensive formations!" yelled Sabina. Hmmm an unusual respond to sounds from Sabina. We got into our defensives. THWIP! An arrow brushed passed us.

"HOLY!-" yelled a Half-Blood.

"Are those Skeletons?" asked another. I looked at the horizon.

"I am afraid so." I got my bow and fired a bomb arrow. BOOM! I drew my sword. "HALF-BLOODS! CHARGE!" I yelled. We broke formation and started to charge at the skeletons that steadied their shields and spears.

On impact I jumped over the spears doing a Spartan kick in mid air. I knocked a head off of one of those skeletons. I slashed one with my broadsword. I have to say, I loved how my broadsword gleamed in the light, engraved with gold, I had my favorite Greek written on it; _Molon Labe_. I slashed another and stabbed one in the chest. I stole one of their shield and used it for my own. I bashed the shield and slashed. We fought until there was no more to fight.

SWASH! I heard a sound that sounded like goo swishing. I looked around. A tree started to move, I LITERALLY MEAN IT WAS MOVING! I did a 360 Degree check, all of the trees were moving. THWACK! "AHH!" I turned around, a Half-Blood was on the floor with a large branch, going through his stomach. Some of the yellow digestive systems started to ooz out. I quickly raised my shield.

"FORM A CLOSED END Tuestedo!" I commanded. Everybody started to form a Tuestedo, I joined in, two Half-Bloods went to the back of our little Greek/Roman Tuestedo and raised their shield. I peeked out of a small crack in our formation, the trees now had arms and were holding sharp branches like an Amazon spear thrower. I quickly closed the crack. THWACK! THWACK! They started to hit at our formation. I held back another spear. THUNK! I felt my shield denting.

"Surrender now Half-Bloods." said a dark voice. I presumed that it was one of those trees. More TWACKs and more THUNKs later, I heard loud booms, sort of like an earthquake.

"Ah, Half-Bloods, here to arrest me I presume?" I head a light and soft voice say. I peaked a little bit. The person speaking to us were about Five times bigger than the regular trees. The Titan of the Trees. I think he is a minor Titan.

"Give up now! Or feel the consequences!" I yelled bravely. The Titan chuckled.

"Oh am I supposed to give up now? I though I had you guys cornered and trapped, what will you do, I mean what CAN you do? Pitiful Humans." I got really angry.

"BREAK!" I yelled. Instantly the formation broke apart. I ran and jumped with my blade above my head. I felt the burst of Adrenaline. WHACK! I felt great pain on the back of my head. I failed to slash him. I didn't feel anything. I could see, but couldn't move. The Titan came approaching. STAMP. STAMP. STAMP.

"Did you think, a weakling like you can defeat me with one strike? Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought sons of Athena were supposedly be smart, I guess they are not." He raised his feet and was about to stomp on me. I turned around and looked to the right, I saw Ariella at the corner of my right eye, she drew her sword and ran. I felt the time around me slow down. _What is going on? _The foot wasn't moving fast, it was dramatically slow, like a millimeter per second. I looked to the right, Ariella was still running, but in normal speed. She slid down under The Titan's foot and grabbed me. I was pulled along just before time began to move again at regular speed. STAMP! "What the?-" Ariella quickly jumped up and used the wooden body of the Titan as a grip and went up to it's head and slashed. "AHHH! MY EYES!" She got down and sliced both his legs. The Titan fell down and a red light started to surround him. "NOOO! I WILL NOT GO BACK THERE! I CAN'T! I WO-" The Titan disappeared.

"Wow so dramatic." stated Ariella. The trees surrounding us began to disintegrate.

"How?" I asked confused.

"Oh." Time slowed down again. "I'll tell you how, I have been for the past few days. I know who my god-parent is, but I didn't want to tell the entire group at once. In fact, they aren't even gods. Ian, my dad is Kronos." I felt my mouth drop fast. It was a lot of information to take in at once. Your friend who saved you a moment ago, is the daughter of your enemy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Shocker**

Time began to flow again. I was just stunned. "What happened? One second you are there about to be killed the next second Ariella arrested the Titan! Or I think that's what happened…" babbled Anthony. I was still in shock. I just decided to just let my head drop and go to a momentary faint.

I woke up the next day, the other Half-Bloods left. My three friends were surrounding me waiting for me to wake up. "Ummm. Good morning, you guys don't have to stalk me while I'm asleep." I joked. They smiled and grinned. "So what happened yesterday after I blacked out?"

"The Half-Bloods left and now we are going back to Ohio for now." explained Sabina. I stretched and yawned.

"That was a nice black out. Got some good Z's." I stated. I got my broadsword, which I haven't cleaned yet. I slid it from it's case. Blood dripped out. "Okay, who put my sword back in it's case without cleaning it?"

"I told Anthony to clean it." said Ariella. I gave Anthony the evil eye.

"Hey I was cleaning my own sword. Don't pick on me." defended Anthony.

"Well now you owe me a new case." I said, "Let's get out of here." I picked up a piece of leaf and swiped the blood off. I strapped the bloody case to my side and started to walk north. My buddies followed me. We walked until nightfall. We started to set up camp at about 1 AM; Sabina and Anthony were already asleep. I walked up to Ariella.

"Why then?" I asked.

"Why then what?" Ariella replied with a question.

"Why do you even bother helping us?"

"Because when the war started I knew who was going to win. The Military Base where you first saw me. I was positioned at that base, but I refused to fight for them, so I was arrested and was put in that cell." I kept listening. "When they did that, I really hated their guts with my life, all I wanted to do was be neutral and what did they do? They forcefully arrested me. So I wanted to escape and give them revenge."

"So you decided to join my squadron and help us fight them." I asked.

"Yeah, but along the way I met some good friends." She said grinning.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me from getting my guts tangled on a Titan's foot."

"Your welcome that's what friends do. Save a friend from getting their guts tangled on a Titan's feet." I laughed to that joke.

"Night." I said waving my hand.

"Night." She replied. I walked into my tent and went to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Game of Paintball**

"ALRIGHT CADETS!" screamed our gym teacher, Lieutenant Rider. "TODAY WE ARE PLAYING A CLASSICAL GAME WE PLAYED IN THE MARINES!"

"Practice shooting an _M14 _Sir?" I asked.

"That is my favorite, but sadly no, Sergeant Hunter." He replied. He gave all of us ranks from how much he liked us or how much he hated us. Apparently I was his favorite. "We are playing a classic game of Paintball."

"AWESOME!" I said happily. "Permission to enter the Armory sir?"

"Permission granted." I dashed inside of the 'Armory' and grabbed a modified _H&K 416_ Paintball version and loaded it with ammo and got my armor and helmet on. Other kids entered and took their supplies. I placed the _H&K_'s strap around my shoulder and took a _USP 45 _Pistol, also modified to be a paintball. I got outside and went into the woods. Ariella soon caught up; sadly Anthony and Sabina were in a different class.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Nothing much, we got the best accuracy in this class so this will be easy." I replied. I clicked the safety off. "Now in order to win I have to do one thing now."

"What?" I pointed my gun and fired.

"You're out." I said grinning.

"OH COME ON!" she said annoyed. I quickly ran into a bush and ran up the hill. I saw some poor kids running away from other kids being sprayed by paintballs, all missing. I pointed down and sniped them down. I heard a kid in the bush, I pulled out my USP 45 and fired.

"OW!" yelled the bush kid.

"Don't worry, it will only leave a bruise." I walked away, my hiding spot was exposed. I ran down and hid behind a rock. I walked down the hill. _Rumble Rumble Rumble_. I heard a van driving through the road. I saw the van, it didn't have a school authorization sticker on it. I immediately got on my guard and ran. The van must've found me too because it was chasing me. I got my paintball gun and fired at the windows. After a few minutes I hid in a bush, the Car now looked like a hippie flower power van. The door slid open and there were two teenage kids _Probably other Half-Bloods_. "Hey!" I yelled coming out of the bush. They turned around pointed a gun at me. "Don't worry I'm not hostile."

"But we are." said the one with the gun. BANG! I fell back, I couldn't move. The grabbed my and opened the van and threw me in.

"Seriously?" I spat out with effort.


	25. Chapter 25

Inkyu Kim

Monday, September 27, 2010

**Kidnapped**

I woke up tied to a chair with a piece of duct tape on my mouth. I yelled into it, no sound at all. I felt for what was tying my hands; I couldn't feel my hands at all. I looked around, the entire room was dark besides a light on the ceiling shining on me, literally as if to pressure me. I finally saw three figures walking towards me. Soon they were in front of my face. One in the middle was an ordinary Half-Blood and the two flanking him were Dracnaes. The Dracnaes were holding a long blade with two handles that sort of looked like lumber jack saws, but with celestial bronze with a more sword like blade than a saw. "Ah, I see you woke up." The kid said. I didn't know this Half-Blood.

"Who are you?" I asked through the duct tape, but when it came out it sounding like, "Wm, m moo?"

"What? Oh I forgot, how could I be this rude?" he ripped the duct tape hard off of my mouth.

"OWW!" I yelled out. "A nicer way would've been to add water on the duct tape until the glue wears off." The Half-Blood laughed and so did the Dracnaes.

"You are pretty funny, but we aren't here to listen to wisecracks."

"Hey if you want wise cracks, you should go to Mother Athena's house. Her walls have some cracks in it, so technicality those are wisecracks."

"Again, really funny and again, we aren't here to listen to your jokes. We are looking for a traitor of the Titans, so far from the evidence of where the traitor was before we lost track was with you. The traitor's name is Ariella you know her?"

"A traitor? I don't have a traitor with me, look my hands are clean." I said, "Oh wait let me check it." I turned around it was smudged with dirt. "Ah, it's clean enough for a Half-Blood." He began to take deep breaths, the 'Wisecracks' were getting to him. "Hey I got a question, can you just give me a low five?" I asked politely.

"Don't play any tricks with me."

"NO! I wont play tricks on you, I can't even feel them." I must've sounded convincing because he gave me a down low. "Yay, I just got a high five from a traitor." I said. "NOW I have a traitor with me." That must've pissed him off because he kicked me to the ground and started to kick me. I suddenly started to feel my hands again. _Hmmm… Metal_. I thought. _Maybe I have a plan_. I felt the pain from the shocks of his stomps and felt the pattern. I quickly turned to my back as soon as an another impact hit. CLANG! I felt the cuffs break. The dracnaes reacted really quick to the sound and swung their blades. I dodged it waving the chair high up in the air. SWISH! TICK! I felt the rope break. I swung around and smacked a dracnae right in the face making it drop it's blade. I quickly grabbed it and swung it at the other dracnae who seemed to be surprised. The dracnae turned to dust. I threw my blade at the one still getting up from the ground. The last dracnae also turned to dust.

I picked up the remaining blade and put it in defensive position. I soon realized that the Half-Blood was unarmed. I flipped the blade to the safe side and hit him with it. He fell down unconscious. I quickly ran out the door into the streets. I turned back and looked at the building. _Bobby Jone's Storage Warhouse_. I laughed a bit and waved for a Taxi. _I am just gonna use the mist to pretend that I already paid him money for the fare_.


	26. Chapter 26

Inkyu Kim

Thursday, September 30, 2010

**Operation: Get-Back-To-School-And-Tell-My-Group-About-The-Manhunt-Or-Womanhunt-That-The-Bad-Guys-Have-On-Ariella**

I soon got to Cleveland, Ohio. I got off the bus and I got a taxi to school. I didn't know what time it was. I quickly looked at the time on the taxi. _School just ended_. I ran to the campus. Something was weird, everything was quiet, a bit too quiet. I felt like I was being watched. I ran to the girl's side of the campus to see if Ariella was okay. Still no one was there, by now a girl would've seen me and reported me, but nobody. I ran to my campus and got my sword just for safety. _Where could they be? Maybe they are all taking a hike?_ I ran to the woods to look for them.

"HELLO?" I yelled into the woods. "ANYBODY HERE?" No response. I kept walking and walking. SNAP! I turned around. "Hello?" I cautioned. "Hello?" SNAP! This time it was right behind me.

"Hi and Die." I quickly turned around and swung my sword just in time to parry it. It was a dracnae. I counter attacked and sliced it's hand off. "AHH! MY HAND!" I swung down and cut part of it's tail off.

"Where are my friends?"

"They are long gone little hero, we attacked here just after we kidnapped you." It replied. I sliced it's head and it dissolved. I knew there were more dracnaes near here. SNAP! I turned around to see 4 more dracnaes. I held the sword in a line form with my hand above my head. The dracnaes charged. I ducked when two dracnaes struck their blades right over my head. I quickly sliced both of them and jumped and stabbed down one of the two remaining dracnae. There was one more left.

"AH!" I yelled a battle cry.

"OH CRAP!" The dracnae replied and slid away. I grabbed one of the blades and threw it like a spear. The fleeing dracnae dissolved. I quickly kept running towards our secret hiding space in the woods.

"HEY!" I yelled. A figure emerged from a tree. It was Ariella. "Where are the rest?"

"They came with literally hundreds. They got overwhelmed." Ariella reported.

"How about you?"

"I had to retreat to here." She showed her right arm, it was bloody. Proof that she stood and fought along with Anthony and Sabina.

"Are you alright? They were coming to get you." I said.

"I know. I thought they completely forgot." I ran my head up my temples and sighed.

"Do you know where they took them?"

"I don't know."

"How about the humans?"

"They came and killed all of them."

"Where are their bodies?"

"I have no idea."

"We are going to have to report to Chiron again."

"We can't use IM because Anthony had all of them."

"Then we go to Camp."


	27. Chapter 27

Inkyu Kim

Thursday, September 30, 2010

**A New Frontier of War**

Welcome to Camp-Half Blood. Sounds happy and bright, but happy and bright were not what people were at this time. We walked through the magic border and ran to the main office. I saw Chiron in his centaur form and Mr. D like usual sipping on some Diet Pepsi. "Hello there." Mr. D said waving his hand. "Now please leave us"

"Mr. D I think the only reason that they are here is to tell us an important message." Chiron said gesturing us to talk.

"Our school was raiding by Dracnaes, I don't know where they came from, but I do know why they came, they were trying to kidnap Ariella for some reason." I started.

"And you know this information why?" asked Mr. D.

"Because I was kidnapped about two days before the raid. They told me about a…." I had to be careful about what I said or else I might accidentally report that Ariella was a Half-Titan "Half-Blood," I continued. "And I asked them whom and they replied Ariella. So I think they are trying to kidnap her. I finished proud of my lie.

"That's strange." stated Chiron, "nobody is that stupid to just rat out their plans."

"The Half-Blood who was interrogating me was pretty young and was probably new" I informed.

"Where was this place that you were kidnapped to?"

"Bobby Jone's Warehouse I think." I said.

"You should get a group of Half-Bloods and go there." Chiron commanded, "Ariella, I have a few questions for you. Ian, gather your Half-Bloods." I walked out, I was going to have to get volunteers. It was lunch time, I ran to the mess hall and a triangle and the metallic stick and rang it. Everybody looked up.

"Hey! My name is Ian. You guys probably already know me." I started

"You got that right!" yelled a camper.

"I am gathering a group of Half-Bloods on a raid on a warehouse."

"Which one?"

"Bobby Jones Storage Warehouse." Everybody laughed. "I know it's a stupid place, but we need to raid it and burn it down."

"WOO! BURN IT DOWN!" yelled another random Camper.

"Yes burn it down, we need about 12 Volunteers, anyone?"

"What are the rewards?" another camper asked.

"I told you it is volunteering, you can take your trophy of battle from whoever you killed." They seemed to be happy about that, "So whoever wants to join, raise your hands." About 17 raised their hands. "Follow me so I can brief you guys on the mission-" There was a loud gasp. "AFTER lunch." Everybody sighed. I got my hotdog and sat down to eat. I burned some of my offering. "Athena, I am about lead my first battle, please help me."

Let me get you guys straight, for a battle we really don't consult the oracle anymore, there are too many minor Titans running around and enemy Half-Bloods to keep getting organized missions, half of our camp was out chasing people on wild goose chases. After lunch everybody gathered at the armory getting our weapons and armors, I explained to them the situation. They all nodded. We got to the stables and got our Pegasi. My horse's name was Phor, light in Greek or was it Latin… We brought them to the fields so we could lift off.

"Hey, can I join and help out?" I turned around Ariella got her weapons and armor.

"Sure. Hop on." I gestured to Phor whom whined. "Don't worry, she is friendly Phor." Ariella got on and so did I. "Half-Bloods!" I yelled as I raised my sword, "To Battle!" I yelled. Everybody yelled 'To Battle' the pegasi's flew off into the air. All headed to; The Battle of Bobby Jone's Warehouse.


	28. Chapter 28

Inkyu Kim

Saturday, October 2, 2010

**The Battle of Bobby Jones Warehouse**

We finally arrived at Bobby Jones Warehouse. I raised my hand as a halt, everybody stopped, we were hovering in the air with the pegasi trotting. I k new this was my moment, one wrong move could result in failure. I gestured to surround the place, About 10 nodded and flew down. I gestured at five more Half-Bloods and pointed at the roof, they knew what to do. I pointed at the last two and pointed at my self. _Follow me_. They nodded and followed me. I landed on the ground and went to the captain of the ten Half-Bloods on the ground. "_As soon as You hear me scream now. Come in with your troops_." I whispered, the Half-Blood nodded. "Come on guys." I whispered to my three Half-Bloods. Well Two Half-Bloods and One Half-Titan. I slowly opened a door and walked in. There were about 40 dracnaes there guarding, the same Half-Blood was giving them orders. I looked around. Anthony and Sabina were tied together at the corner of the warehouse. I looked around, about 20 more dracnaes were above us. What was with them and their dracnaes? I gestured to charge.

"CHARGE!" I yelled. All the dracnaes turned around stunned. I stabbed the first one. I slashed more and more, they soon regained conscious of what was going on, and all of them grabbed their blades and charged. I knocked one with my hilt and continued to stab. I kicked one to the ground while fight two other dracnaes both at my flanks. I ran up the warehouse's stairs to the second floor, the Half-Blood seemed to be pissed to see me alive. He drew is sword and swung. I quickly evaded it and spun around whiling swinging my sword, I heard a rip and a GWISH! As in fleshing being ripped. I jabbed again, the enemy Half-Blood was bleeding. He jabbed down and I jumped to evade it, I realized that he barely got any training because I was literally toying him around. I decided to finish this. I evaded his move and hit his head with the hilt of my sword. WHAM! He fell down. "Sorry man." I whispered. I took out my bow and arrow. I placed my special arrow on my bow and fired up to the ceiling. There were 12 dracnaes coming to surround me.

"You are surrounded, surrender now Half-Blood." One of them hissed.

"But you are out weapon and out skilled." I said proudly. They laughed. The roof ripped and the Five Half-Bloods on the roof dropped down and started attacking the dracnaes. "I warned ya." I said smiling. Soon the twelve Dracnaes were all dust. Soon all the dracnaes were dsust.

"We did it." said Ariella. As soon as she said that, as if on cue, about Eight more dracnaes came out of no where along with 2 cyclopes.

"OH SERIOUSLY?" I yelled out of ferocity, we walked backwards and made a group of Half-Bloods and made a circle. Six made a shield wall surrounding us the Three of us inside started to shoot arrows. I noticed they made their own shield formation surrounding us.

"You are surrounded and your pitiful circle can't save you, give up now." yelled one of the Cyclopes.

"We can't save ourselves, but they can." I grinned.

"What?"

"NOW!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. The 10 Half-Bloods surrounding the building rushed in killing the dracnaes, the shield dracnaes broke formation. "BREAK FORMATION AND CHARGE!" I yelled. We broke formation and ran at their confused and disorganized group and in a few minutes, we were all coughing on monster dust. I held my sword up in the air like Knights Templers and yelled. "VICTORY!" Everybody pointed his or her swords up in the air joining in the sweet word- Victory.

**Any Reviews or suggestion? PM or Review this story. Oh and guys I made a new story to Maximum Ride fans, check it out: .net/s/6367273/1/Life_of_An_Average_Bird_Kid**


	29. Chapter 29

**A Few Weeks Later**

It was a few weeks since the Battle of Bobby Jones Warehouse. Not surprisingly there were other battles and other fights. Sadly we haven't been doing so good. We mostly ran away and retreated. My friends and I were all ok, but we became inactive, we train and train, but we barely get any missions. We once had to lead a battle against an enemy army near Arlington, Virginia. That was a good victory, but after that nobody won any major battles.

I walked back to my cabin. There were about Six other because the rest were at school or at battles. A note was lying on my bed. I opened it and read it.

Dear Ian,

Spies from Olympus have tracked an enemy army near New York City; I knew that this was a great spot to fight, near our capital and on friendly grounds. I need you to lead a small army to fight the enemy.

Regards,

Nike

Weird, Nike the goddess of victory sending me a message… Well she IS Athena's right hand… Um- Woman. I grabbed my sword and bow. "Guys! To battle!" I yelled, the Six Half-Bloods immediately raised their heads and quickly got up. I ran to the Ares cabin and yelled the same thing, then to Apollo and to Hermes. I was able to scramble about Fourteen Kids ready for battle. I got my gang, Ariella, Anthony, and Sabina. So Eighteen including me. We all got on our pegasi. We never seem to consult the Oracle these days, it was do it now or don't do. The pegasi started to run full speed down the fields and opened it's wings and started to levitate.

"So what's the mission this time?" asked Anthony yelling across the air.

"A battle at New York City." I yelled back. Everybody cheered. They loved New York City, but now they got the permission to go there and fight monsters. We landed at _Ground Zero_ and quickly got off. I drew my sword and so did everybody else. We climbed down the rubbles of the fallen building. "Alright, we need to make an ambush plan. They are going to probably take a ferry, we can intercept them from the Statue of Liberty." Everybody nodded. We started to run through the streets to a ferry. We climbed aboard and waited for the ferry to undock.

"So are we really going to get to see and explore the Statue of Liberty?" asked Sabina. I looked around and spotted a ship. I blinked at it, suddenly I finally saw it, the mist was hiding it as a regular ship, but it was a Greek Trireme.

"No, no we aren't going to. HALF-BLOODS! ENEMY TO THE EAST!" I yelled. Everybody looked at me as if I was crazy, of course there were regular mortals. I grabbed my bow and loaded it with an Exploding Arrow and aimed and fired. THWICK! BANG! The mortals started screaming and ran away from me. All the other Half-Bloods knew what I was talking about. They grabbed their bows and fired at the enemy ship. We must've caught them off guard because they didn't shoot back until Fifteen minutes have passed. They started to fire. I saw them started to turn around to face their ship towards us. _Wait a Minute, don't Greek Triremes have Battering Rams? OH CRUD! _The enemy boat started to pick up speed and charged at us. "GUYS! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I quickly grabbed onto the railing just in time for the Trireme to hit us. One of the Half-Bloods didn't brace for impact and fell off the boat. "Oh crud." They started to put their planks on our ship and ran in. I grabbed my sword and charged at them. SLASH! SWISH! CLANG! SLASH! SWISH! I only heard those noises for the next Five minutes. I shield bashed an enemy and did the windmill trick with my sword. I bashed another one with my shield on the face. I swung my sword as hard as I could. On the corner of my right eye, I saw a Half-Blood being overwhelmed and stabbed. I kicked an enemy soldier off the railing and into the water. I turned around to quickly inspect my army, another Half-Blood got overwhelmed and stabbed by two enemy soldiers. Soon the enemy started to retreat into their boats. I got my bow and aimed at their Hull. BANG! It felt like I was flying for a moment and I noticed the bang wasn't from my arrow. I fell in the water. I swam upwards and gasped for air. I quickly climbed back on the ship soaking wet. I ran to the other side of the ship, another enemy Trireme had rammed into us from the other side. I smacked my head, this was an enemy **army** not a patrol group, there would be more and more of them, but at the rate of our Half-Bloods dying, the battle was hopeless. I saw another overwhelmed. Suddenly time began to slow down and Ariella ran up to me. "Great timing for using the power." I said.

"Sorry, I was off guard when the first wave came in and surprised when the second came." apologized Ariella. I looked around just enough to see a Half-Blood die in slow motion.

"Quickly make the time go back to normal." She nodded and made the time go at normal speed. "HALF-BLOODS ABANDON SHIP! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" we jumped off and swam for our lives (Literally) to Liberty Island. The enemy Triremes were tailing us shooting arrows. When we were near the shore, the Triremes halted and allowed us the retreat. We got to the beach and we all fell down on the sandy shore. We were soaking wet and tired, I wondered what the Mortals saw, a ship wreck with many people dead? I guess because there were police officers coming to the shore.

"Hey kid! Are you alright?" asked the police.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." said the police, suddenly he grabbed his gun and lifted it. I quickly realized who the police was. I pulled out my sword and swished it through the body, the enemy dissolved into dust. The police was the police that tried to kidnap Sam and I a long time ago, he must've came back, but he is gone now, for now…

Anthony, Sabina, and Ariella ran to me with the rest of the other kids. There were four other kids besides us. _Ten kids lost… This is a clear defeat… Now how do we get out? _"Are everybody alright?" I asked. They nodded, but I knew they were shocked and knew that they were defeated. It's really hard for us to understand that we lost a battle because after all those years of training, we lost. "Let's get something to eat and get something to wear for now." I said, that seemed to cheer them up. We got into the Statue's snack bar and I bought a hotdog and wolfed it down without putting anything on. I stared at the box where my hotdog used to be. I suddenly had an idea. The monsters will allow food and supply ships to enter the island to make it look like this is not a big deal, but then when the ships leave we can board it and make the run for it.

I gathered the kids and told them the plans. They all nodded to it. We knew what to do. I decided to sleep on the sands, today was a clear defeat, but if we can escape it wont be a crushing defeat.


	30. Chapter 30

Inkyu Kim

Saturday, October 16, 2010

**Escape: Ariella's POV**

_QUICKLY!_ I thought as I ran towards the leaving boat. I concentrated in my head and made the time go slowly. I jumped onboard, just as the boat left the shore. "THAT WAS EPIC!" yelled Anthony and gave me a high five. I smacked his hand and went over. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait until the boat docks." I replied. I took out my sword and prepared for anything to happen, nothing did. Soon the boat docked to the New York. We walked slowly towards Manhattan. About halfway there I turned around to look, the enemy must've noticed something because I saw a few Cyclops looking around. I held my sword tight and prepared for an attack. I took deep breaths. I saw one of them looking at us. "Run!" The group sprinted the enemy started to give us a chase. I departed from the group and ran into the market. I knew another way to the Empire State Building, but I knew I had to pull the enemies away from the group. _YES! They turned at the corner_. I ran faster and faster. Now that the group was gone, I slowed time and jumped into a supermarket. The time flowed regularly again. I breathed slowly. The enemy's group ran past. I sighed and put away my sword and walked outside and turned. SWOOSH! _Oh Crap_ I thought when I found myself on the ground on a face plant. I reached for my sword, but it was too late. WHACK! I flew against a food stall.

"MY BURRITOS!" yelled the storeowner. I brushed parts of tortilla and black beans with sour cream off of my face.

"You had to sell burritos." I said frustrated. I took one of his remaining burrito and threw it at the Cyclops. I jumped literally, on my feet and ran.

"I AM REPORTING YOU TO THE POLICE!" yelled the angry Mexican Burrito vendor. _Yeah right and tell them, "Hey! A random girl flew from the sky and landed on my burrito stand!"_ I thought. The Cyclops picked up a car and threw it at me. I ducked just as it flew right above my head. BOOM! On impact the car blew up. I quickly leaped at my sword. I grabbed it and rolled away just as another car hit where I previously was before I rolled. _Okay focus, take deep breaths, calm dow-_

WHACK! I fell down in pain. "This sucks!" I yelled. I ran towards the enemy and jumped and slashed it's legs and climbed up to his head and cut it. I landed down just as the Cyclops fell down dead. I ran towards the Empire State Building and met up with the group. Ian looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Long story." I replied as we walked in.


	31. Chapter 31

Inkyu Kim

Tuesday, October 19, 2010

**Siege of the Empire State Building**

I went to the telephone booth inside the building and called Camp Half-Blood. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"This is Mr. D speaking, how can I- Yo! Chiron! Do I have to say SERVE YOU? – Aw come on! Fine. How can I serve you?" said Mr D in the phone line

"We need back up. FAST! The enemy army is literally on the foot steps of the Empire State Building." I yelled into the phone.

"Is that one with a Diet Coke? Or just the sandwich?" asked Mr. D.

"WHAT?" I asked getting annoyed.

"No Soda? Fine Soda hater." Mr. D ended. No tone at the end.

"That JERK!" I said slamming the phone. I looked outside, yup they traced my call. I risked us getting caught by using the phone and now I was going to face the consequences. _This is stupid, this is stupid_. The capital is under attack with only eight heroes to defend it. _Think, think, think_. Wow Jimmy Neutron moment. "I GOT AN IDEA!" everybody looked at me hopefully. "OPERATION THERMOPLAYE!" they looked at me. "We are going to do the same thing the Spartans did." I knew that if we fight one on one we will win no matter what. They understood what I was talking about. We got out shields and spears and went to the entrance. I deactivated the revolving doors and locked it. I opened the doors and placed the wooden block so it won't close. We formed a Phalanx facing right at the doors. "Athena, help me." I whispered.

The first wave came at us. We locked out shields and went to the doors, just Three Feet away from the doors. We left no gap for the enemies, but we were safe from the outer world. They charged yelling. I felt the impact on my shields. TWICK! THWACK! I felt the new weight on my spear; I looked above from my shield. There was a dead body on the spear. The second wave ran, this time more prepared, but we adapted faster. We raised the spears and stabbed their heads. I pulled the spear away. The next wave came. More and more waves came, but they all failed. I held my shield tightly. I jabbed another enemy. We all held our ground. FLAP FLAP FLAP! I looked up, there were about fourteen Pegasi with two Half-Bloods in each. My squad looked up and cheered. "BREAK FORMATION!" I yelled. We broke off of our formation drawing our swords and charging at the enemy. I slashed an enemy and stabbed downwards to the foot of the enemy behind the previous victim. I pulled out my knife and threw it at a Cyclops' eye. Blood and dust splattered everywhere. I tripped another with my sword and stabbed down. Anthony held a spear and a sword and stabbed frenzy at everybody. Ariella on the other side held a knife on the left backwards and a sword on the right. I shield bashed another. The pegasi started their landing. The riders got off of their saddles and drew their weapons. They joined the epic battle. I kicked a hellhound away and stabbed down and used it's dead corpse as a launch pad and shot above. I came down with my sword below my feet. I knocked an enemy rider off of their horse. I stabbed at the rider. I heard a faint grunt. Soon I heard the enemy's horn, they started to retreat. I smiled; this must've been their leader. I cut its head off and put it on the tip of my sword and raised it high in the air to create fear. The enemies started to freak out and ran even faster. I looked up, the clouds formed and started to rain. _At least Zeus is giving us support by giving us free water_ I thought. Anthony and Ariella ran up to me to give me a hug. I looked around, everybody were giving each other high-five's. "Wait a minute, something is off." I said.

"What's wrong?" asked Anthony.

"Oh crap. WHERE THE HECK IS SABINA?" They all looked at each other. I looked through the battlefield. I saw a part of a helmet sticking out of a pile of dust. "Oh crap." I ran to it and brushed some dust away. "HEY! WE NEED A MEDIC!" I yelled. The little girl was bleeding harshly. "Don't die on me." I said. "Don't die on us." I looked up at the sky and saw one thing that the clouds were forming, The Caduceus.


	32. Chapter 32

Inkyu Kim

Saturday, October 23, 2010

**Funeral**

I looked into the flames, the Caduceus started to catch on fire. I looked away and left the main hall. It hasn't even been a quarter of a year and yet one of our members of our group has died. The capital was safe, but we lost someone really important. I walked to my cabin and sat down and thought, _what did we do wrong? So much people died yesterday, but for what cause?_ The gods could've come and helped, but they didn't. Why do they even have stupid laws that don't allow immortal beings to kill mortal beings? Technicality the enemies are immortal, in a few months I would see them all over again, if immortals can hurt mortals in the enemy team, how come we can't? Oh and then again, the law only allows immortals to harm immortals, let the gods fight the enemy not us, we are just 12 year old kids not some hero like Leonidas from Sparta. I kicked a chair in the room and banged both of my hands against the bar in our bunks. I ran to the practice arena and started to slash at the dummies, why are the gods so lazy? They fought enemy monsters during the first Titan War, but why not now? I cut off another one's head. I hit one of their shields so hard that the wooden-bronze shield broke into many pieces. I hacked its body above the waist. CLANG! My sword broke. _Aw screw it, I'll just make another one_.

"You all right?" asked a voice behind me. I turned around. It was just another Half-Blood.

"Yeah. I'm alright." I threw the remaining of my sword hilt at a dummy which knocked it over. "Just contemplating on the world." The Half-Blood scratched her head. "It means to think about."

"Oh." I grabbed a test spear and stabbed another dummy and kicked it hard. I twisted my spear to stab the dummy behind me. I twisted it around and threw it. I sat down on the bleachers of the arena and put a hand to my temples to think. I heard a horn, lunchtime. I walked to the mess hall and grabbed a plate and dropped some offering. _Thank you for helping me_, I praised. I started to eat my food, after this I was going to building another weapon.

After lunch I walked into a forge and started to think about a weapon to make. My hand reached for a hammer and started to pound against the celestial bronze. I suddenly had an idea. I started to build a bow out of the celestial bronze. I thinned it so it would be flexible. I sharpened the edges to make them like spears. I stringed the silver string. I used the remaining of the supplies to make a Gladius. I strapped it to my sides and took some arrows. I strapped my bow to my back. I prepared for the game of capture the flag. I grabbed my helmet and my armor and headed to the woods.

**YO! Can you guys PLEASE Review? I think it is unfair that I write about what is it. Seven? And I don't get ANY feedbacks… So Just please review some of them. Thanks**

**-Ian**


	33. Chapter 33

Inkyu Kim

Monday, November 1, 2010

**Trick or Kill**

I went to my dad's house for Halloween and as usual like every Halloween my step mom made me stay and make sure nobody stole the remaining candy. I sat down next to the candy bowl and waited with my two friends. We all heard stories at camp about real monsters walking around Halloween pretending to be fake especially with all that fake fog, the monsters were almost impossible to see through the mist. So I strapped on my Gladius just in case (The Gladius is more like a dagger because I am a terrible forger).

Soon the first wave of little kids came with their small buckets. "Trick or Treat" they said. I poured some candy into their bowl and waved good-bye. Then the second wave came and the same routine happened. My friends were picking out some candy when they got bored. I unwrapped a green _Jolly Rancher_ and popped one in my mouth. This was sure going to be a long night. I kept swishing the hard candy around. A huge kid who is about six year older than me came and tried to take a huge handful of candy.

"HEY!" I said. The kid looked at me as if I was crazy. "Take one." I warned.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" he reached down and was about to take a hand full. I grabbed my sword and waved it around. "HAHA! You are gonna use a flashlight?" Oh it looks like a flashlight? Oh wow. I grabbed his arms and flipped him. He crashed down yelling in pain. I saw some kids my age coming over.

"YAY! YOU BEAT UP THE SCHOOL BULLY!" the kids said happily.

"Here, take some candy." I gave them some. I looked at the school bully. "Pick on someone your size." By then he ran away screaming. I picked up another _Jolly Rancher _and started to suck on it. I waited and suddenly the same kid came with someone way older and bigger than he was. "You brought your parents?"

"Yeah and you are going to pay." He said smiling. _Yeah right what will the parent do?_ WHACK! My body smashed the door open.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" my head quickly thought up an answer for that. "GUYS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" my friends quickly sprang into action. I tried to leap for my weapon, but just as I almost grabbed it, they picked it up and jabbed me with it. I grunted in pain.

"Ian? What's going on out there?" called my dad.

"Nothing!." I replied. I flipped myself back and grabbed my bow and arrow. I quickly placed the arrow and pointed and aimed. THWICK! The arrow hit the target within a blink. I could finally see through the mist, the enemy was literally a troll. "Oh crud." I shot 4 arrows at once at one target. The target dropped my dagger. I rolled down and picked up the dagger. The troll swung it's bat. I blocked it with my dagger. CLANG!

"Ian? Are you fighting a monster?"

"Yeah, pretty much, but we got this taken care of!"

"Aright, good luck, I am going back to sleep." I blocked another swing. I looked for the pattern of their attacks. _Okay, 1, 2, 3, dodge, 1, 2, 3, dodge_. I jumped in and stabbed the enemy. The monster finally started to disintegrate. I kept stabbing. Then I stopped and helped out my friends. Afterwards, I looked around.

"Oh crud." I said as I looked around the room. We made a huge mess… Our TV was broken. I mouthed, "Who destroyed the TV?"

"Sorry." whispered Anthony. I sighed.

"Let's clean up as much as possible." I said. I picked up a piece of broken China _oops, that was my stepmother's favorite_. I got a piece of candy and popped it into my mouth. "Well it's her fault for making us guard the house." I grinned; I stepped on a piece of glass. I grabbed my sleeping bag. "Come on. Let's get the heck out of here."


	34. Chapter 34 Thanksgiving Special

Inkyu Kim

Thursday, November 25, 2010

**Thanksgiving Break Snake (Ariella's POV)**

I woke up and stretched. I got dressed and went outside to the Arena. I got celestial steel sword and started to heck on a dummy. The horn for breakfast rang, I quickly ran to the Mess Hall and grabbed a plate and a fork. I got some cereal and sat back down. I threw some of my food into the fire and whispered a fake blessing. I sat down and poured some milk. The rest of the cabin was talking about some good pranks they could do. I pretended to be curious and listened with the thinker pose.

The rest of the day was pretty good I guess, we had archery practice, sword fighting, and Pegasi Flying. For the final part of the day we had the yearly Thanksgiving Capture The Flag. We all met up at the beginning of the woods, I grabbed my helmet and breastplate. I met up with Ian and Anthony. "Hey, how was your day so far?" I asked.

"Normal I guess." Ian also replied. We were all in the same time, Anthony and I were in the same Cabin so we were on the same team, Ian created an alliance between Hermes and Athena cabin. The horn blew, we all went into the woods. "Alright, so here's the plan. We are going to go through the 'dark alley' and try to go behind all of them and try to capture their flag."

I nodded and got in a running position as I looked at Chiron about to blow his horn. The horn rang and all the kids ran forward. We ran to the side and kept running and hiding every few seconds. We were about half way there. _ROAR!_

_What the-? _I thought. SNAP! "HELP!" yelled Anthony behind me. I looked around there was a huge, slithering snake that already started to choke up Anthony. I drew my sword and hacked at the snake. I quickly blew my emergency horn signaling my teammates. WHACK! The tail of the serpent smacked me on the face. I flew about a few feet backwards. I quickly got up. The snake hissed at me with an angry look. Took out my shield which has been laying on my back and went in a defensive stance. Anthony was paling.

"Help…" He said weakly, I knew he didn't have much left. Ian was in a defensive stance too. _Think…_ I told myself.

I heard footsteps of my teammates. I concentrated and slowed down time, then ran at the serpent. I swung my sword down at the middle of the snake, just a small mark. I kept hacking at the snake as fast as I could. In a few seconds, the snake was in half. It's recovery was so slow that I was cutting it faster than it was growing. Finally the body of the snake fell off. I made time go back to regular. I went to Anthony and felt his pulse. He was alive. I heard many gasps around me. I looked around, all my teammates were there, and they saw what I did. "How?" asked a camper.

"Do we have a god or goddess of speed?" asked another. Chiron looked at me suspiciously. Anthony opened his eyes. _Oh Crap_.

_**To Be Continued**_

**Hey! I'm back! I am going to post the second part of this somewhere around 3-5 PM. Until then, please review and have a nice Thanksgiving.**

**-Ian**


	35. Chapter 35 Thanksgiving Special Part 2

Inkyu Kim

Thursday, November 25, 2010

**Thanksgiving To Athena (Ariella's POV)**

I just stood there, then I sat down on the grass and banged my head against the slowly dissolving snake's body. I kept banging my head against the body. Ian just stood staring at me, so much for awkward silence. Even though I wasn't slowing down time, every second felt like an hour. Then Ian held out his hand, I took it and got up. "We are dropping out for a moment." Ian stayed next to me loyally and walked me back to camp. Anthony followed. We sat down at the campfire. "Are you alright?" asked Ian. I nodded.

"It's alright, it's about time the camp knew." I said.

"Yeah pretty hard to hide the fact that you are a daughter of our greatest enemy." Ian comforted, Anthony was suddenly curious.

"Say WHAT?" Anthony asked.

"Nothing," Ian said, "Nothing." Anthony just sat back down watching the eternal fire. I stared into the fire. The horn blew far away and the campers started to appear on the horizons. _Oh boy, there is going to be a lot of questions._ Then a few campers mobbed and surrounded us asking random questions. _Who are you? How did you do that? _

"Fine, that is enough, I am just going to yell it out so everybody can hear me," I got on top of one of the benches. "I am-"

"Ariella, shut up and look above you." Ian advised, I looked up; an owl with olive branches flanking it appeared. My mouth dropped down. "You- You're an Athena kid." stated Ian stunned. I felt my mouth dropping down. _Why would she claim me?_ Then the mob just walked away and a few kids from Athena cabin stood there.

"Welcome to the cabin." One of them said, I was in shock, that was all I was in. Chiron trotted over.

"We will move your stuff to Athena's cabin." Chiron said, "Come on, it's almost time for the campfire. Let's get some Smores to get ready." I got a few pats on the back and went to the supply cabinet in the big house and got the chocolate and marshmallows. We all sat down as we placed more wood into the fire. Ian and Anthony sat down on the other side of the fire. I took a walk in the woods.

There was a sudden silverish light. I covered my eyes, then opened them. A woman dressed in battle armor holding a shield and a spear stood. "Why?" I asked.

"It was the best decision at the time. It benefits both of us." said the woman.

"But how did you know?" I asked again.

"I know all the rational knowledge in the world, but you, your knowledge is a personal knowledge, and I got that from Ian. The kids were about to find out who you were. That would've given us both disadvantages. I maybe wrong, but I think if we both keep this a secret and keep it that way, you can be useful for the Olympians." I nodded, I went to my new cabin and went up my bunk and went to sleep. Wow, what a Thanksgiving.

**Sorry, for not releasing this somewhere around 5 PM, I was at church and if you flash your MacBook in front of 8 year olds they tend to get annoying asking "Can we watching DragonballZ Random 10?" Yeah. So I got no work done. Anyways, have a nice Thanksgiving. Even though I did nothing for 4 hours, I am thankful for my life and that I have all these loyal viewers that will continue to read my stories no matter what. Thanks guys.**

**God Bless You This Holiday,**

**Ian**

**PS**

**Please, please, just give me a review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Play Date**

"Yeah!" I yelled slamming my joystick on the ground. _Red Team Wins!_ the TV screen displayed. This was the third time me beating Anthony in Team Castle 2 and with Anthony having beat me two times. The gang, Ariella, Anthony, and I, were at my house playing some video games, yeah shocking right? I finally wrestled my dad to agreeing that considering the fact that Death himself agreed that my two friends and I were responsible enough to take down Titans, that we would be able to keep the house clean, put the milk back into the fridge, sleep by ten o'clock pm, and to keep the house away from monsters and evil creatures. Yeah, oh and my step mom is away at this international conference for her job for two months, so with dad not worried about my friends and I and the evil witch herself gone, we were actually having a great time.

I tossed my controller to Ariella and headed towards the kitchen to fix myself a snack. I flipped on the lights and opened the fridge. _What's good in here?_ I pulled out a can of Coke and got an apple. I went back to the couch and started to eat my apple. Crunchy, fresh, refreshing, gala, yum. I popped open my soda can and sipped on it. I went over to Anthony whom was continually failing to Ariella's Red Spy. "Hey Anth, try using the Flamethrower Class and keep shooting, you have infinite ammo there and because the Spy can turns visible when burned you have a better chance at successful resistance. I know that Heavy Infantry is fun with the minigun and all, but you have to use strategy." I advised emphasizing 'Strategy' while tapping my head with my index finger.

_AriellaK18 is Dominating AnthonyTheMan227! _Anthony switched his class to flamethrower and started to spray his flaming gun everywhere. I sat on the couch and watched. _AnthonyTheMan227 has Ended AriellaK18's Domination Streak!_

"Yes!" Anthony hollered in victory. I grinned and gave him a high-five. I looked at my watch, it was four pm. I stood up and finished my can of coke.

"Alright time to do some exercise." I stated, although we were on break we needed to stay fit because we never know what might happen to us and from our luck and our experience, there could be a fifty-feet tall hydra waiting outside our door. We got our emergency daggers and I got my gladius and walked out the door and headed for the elevator.

We all got in and I punched in a button and the door closed. _Ding!_ the door opened and we walked outside. We all headed down the street trying to blend in the crowd. My dad has a type of job where you need to move around a lot so one year he may be in Ohio the next in New York. We currently lived in a suburban home in Cleveland. We headed to the nearest Y. I hated being in crowds of people because you never know when things were going to go down and if it does you can't find your friends to help you. Like that man in that business suit have been walking the same path as we have, or that mom with the stroller that just walked by me and my friends.

I suddenly felt uneasy, that man in the suit didn't look like he was gonna go to go lift some weights, the man had black skin with sunglasses and had one of those swirly earplugs. He reached up to the earplug and appeared to push a button and started to talk.

"Guys, that guy is following us." I whispered to Anthony and Ariella. They both looked at me and nodded. "We are gonna split and run for it, try to shake him, if he is not following go back home." I instructed silently and tried to walk normally. "3" We walked a little bit faster, "2..." we started a weak jog, "Three! Run!" I started in a fast sprint pushing aside everybody.

"Targets on the move! Repeat targets on the move!" yelled the man, I looked behind he was reaching for something in his suit, he pulled out a Glock 17 with a silencer and aimed at me. I quickly maneuvered and pushed people aside.

"Hey kid watch out!" said a random man while falling on the ground, he then saw the man with the gun "Woah!". I kept running and I knew that he was chasing me.

I ran into an alley and jumped on a trash bin and jumped on a fire escape ladder and climbed it. I heard bullets fly by. I soon got on the escape and ran up the stairs. The man was climbing up the ladder by the time I got to the roof. I realized I set myself up in a trap, there was no stairway down and the only fire escape the man was climbing up. _What do I do?_ I heard the shoes clanking up the metallic stairs, _Crap, crap, crap! _Clink, clink, clink. I started to move fast towards the edge of the roof. I was on the edge of the building when the man got up the stairs he aimed the gun at me.

"FBI! Get down!" he yelled, I looked behind me. I turned and jumped.

The few seconds were very long, my arms flailed trying to get a grasp of something and I did, it was the ladder of the fire escape of the building next doors. At impact I felt a sharp pain and I lost grasp of the ladder and fell down with a painful thud.

I slowly got up grunting, there were sharp pain from my arm and back, there was a huge bloody wound on my arm from the impact. I kept grunting as I began to walk. I heard police sirens heading towards me, I fell on my knees in pain. Three police cruisers arrived and soon there were 6 men in a blue and yellow suit pointing Glocks at me. "Put your hands up!" I tried to hold my arms up, a shocking amount of pain erupted from my right arm, I cried out in pain. I read one of the men's yellow word on his suit, _FBI_.

One of the FBI got out a walkie-talkie and talked into it, "Target number one is captured, but seems injured, making arrest and heading to HQ." the man approached me with hand-cuffs and I was soon inside of one of their cars and was being taken to their HQ.

**Sorry for the late update, I had camp, then school, then homework, then family leisure, then well you get it I was busy.**


	37. Chapter 37

Inkyu Kim

15:20:12

**Trouble Calls**

I know that I fell asleep in the car ride or fainted because of pain because now I have no idea where I am, I looked around it was an metallic room with one door that looked as if it was a sliding door, there were security cameras one in each corner of this rectangular room. I realized I was barefoot and somebody had changed me, I was in a jumpsuit reading PROPERTY OF THE CIA and it was all black. There was a metallic ankle bracelet also saying PROPERTY OF THE CIA, there was a name underneath the property tag, S.C.F.D. I looked around, nothing the room was completely white with the entire ceiling apparently lighted with bright fluorescent light.

I heard people approaching the door. I quickly hid right next to it. The door opened and immediately four men rushed in and one of them already knew where I was and quickly pinned me down before I could escape. All the men in the room were wearing military combat gear and were carrying heavy and top of the line gears and weapons. "Don't move!" yelled one of the operatives, I peered up, S.C.F.D. was on their flak jacket. A man in a suit walked in, not the same person working for the FBI, but a person much, much older, had some what of a normal, but grey skin, he wasn't a half-blood from what I saw, he was a regular mortal.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" I asked yelling, they had me at a good pin down because even if I moved I didn't budge.

"You are in the forty-ninth underground floor of the Pentagon." the Man replied without any emotion, "We are the S.C.F.D. Supernatural Counter Force Division. We know your not human, we have tracked you and your group of friends, we got many data on you kids, your name is Ian Hunter, the girl's name is Ariella, we don't know her last name, and there is Anthony, whose last name we don't know either, you're the only one who has a passport and a identification of citizenship. Anyways, a few months back the CIA were testing new technology and in this case a new and more clear type of cameras that can see through many things. After testing we planted them in many areas of the country, and then we saw something, we saw your friends using authentic greek swords and were killing monsters, we checked it with another camera in the area, which was regular, and you and your friends were using some type of a metallic pole and the monster was just another person. Then the case was passed to the S.C.F.D."

"Where are Ariella and Anthony?" I asked in sudden anger, "If you did something to them, I swear I will make all of you regret it." Then a soldier raised his rifle and fired and I fell down onto the ground my mind going blank, everything was quadruples and was shaking, my hands felt numb, the soldiers reached and grabbed me and took me out of the room and I seemed to have fallen asleep.

I woke up, restrained to a hospital bed, I tilted my head, Ariella was on the right, and Anthony was on my left. Anthony was restrained too, Anthony was still asleep, but Ariella was awake, "Hey." Ariella whispered, "So, they got you too?"

"Yeah, they explained how they knew we were different."

"I didn't say anything, but apparently you and Anthony must've done something for them to restrain you."

"How could you not have said something?"

"They were friendly to me, I don't think they are going to poke us in experiments and stuff like that."

"Then what?"

"From what I can tell, they want answers and only we know it."

"Hey can you help me out of this restraint?" I asked still struggling against the plastic restraints. She walked over and pulled the restraints off. I got off of the medical bed. Anthony was still sleeping. I inspected the room; it was larger than the other one, but looked more like a hospital than a cell. There were two guards at the end of the room. A man in a suit walked in the room, this was another different person Caucasian with black hair a bit tanned with brown eyes and following him walked in a soldier in black urban camouflage with a vest over it, there was a radio attached and he had a black Berretta M92FS strapped on his side. I peered at his rank and name. His last name was Connor, and his rank was First Lieutenant. He also had black hair, but more sharp, no moose, but still naturally sharp, he also had brown eyes with a nicely cut beard. He also had brown eyes.

"Hello." said the man friendlily, "I am agent Reese. We have brought you here because we want to ask you three few questions. We have been collecting data over you." He looked over to me, "the director of this program has already told you that we have made cameras and have put them all over the US, we saw things and some people saw it and some people did not. We want answers." He pulled something out of his pocket; it was my magic bow still in it's cross form. "We found this during an investigation, I believe this is yours." He handed it to me and I took it from him. "Show us how it works." the man put on a helmet MICH helmet with integrated glasses and watched, "We have made special helmets with a recorder that directly feeds into the glasses." He explained. I looked at Ariella and she nodded.

"Deo Fidimus!" I yelled, the cross-morphed into a bow and the man looked shocked.

"What in the name of?-"

"Yeah, we have magic weapons." I said emphasizing on the 'yeah'.

"We also found a mineral," he stuttered as he talked, "it is some sort of bronze, we saw you use it to attack monsters, so we made test bullets out of them. Lieutenant Connor show them."

Connor pulled out a spare magazine from his pocket and pulled out a bullet.

"Celestial Bronze, yeah, these are it."

"What makes them so special?"

"They. They are the only materials that can harm immortals and mythical creatures." I explained loving the fact that I was explaining how things worked to a regular mortal; it felt great to let go of a secret.

"We can't hold them with our hands, but with other things besides our human skin it holds." I reached over and picked one up.

"But I can because we are Half-Bloods."

"Half what?"

"Half-Bloods, we are half human and half gods, but then again we still die."

"Interesting." It was funny I guess that a 13 year old is teaching a person who was in his mid-thirties. The door opened, and a person ran in.

"Sir! We have some problems." The person stated.

"What is it?"

"West coast California in Los Angeles."

"Yeah?"

"Something weird is going on."

"What?"

"Heavy winds some measuring up to 100 miles an hour, heavy thunderstorms already destroying buildings and some even disintegrating parts of buildings, and we already have hurricane warnings." I looked at the assistant.

"Something's going on down there." I whispered to Ariella, she nodded in agreement.

"Anthony wake up!" yelled Ariella while pulling off his restraints. Anthony woke up, "Duty calls."

"Hey, you guys have anymore of those ammo you made?" I asked.

"We mass produced them we have enough to support an entire army for an entire year at war. Yeah we have enough." agent Reese replied.

"We need you to deploy them at Los Angeles wearing those MICH." I ordered, "Now." The assistant just stood there surprised that I was ordering agent Reese. Agent Reese shook his head.

"You heard him! Go!" barked Lieutenant Connor, he gave me a quick grin, "Come, I'll lead you to your weapons." I quickly followed Lieutenant Connor and so did Ariella and Anthony. Agent Reese stood for a few more seconds before running after us.

We all got geared up and we were soon at the Andrew Air Force base getting on a C-5 Galaxy preparing for lift.

The aircraft started to speed across the runway and soon we were off.


	38. Chapter 38

Inkyu Kim

15:35:01

**Operation Los Angeles**

"Green lights! Go! Go! Go!" yelled Lieutenant Connor as paratroopers jumped out the cargo bay, I jumped out with my team following right behind me. Lieutenant Connor also jumped after we were all out of the plane. The wind started to pick up; we were being flung all over the place. I grabbed on the ropes praying to Apollo for my life. A few minutes later I looked behind me nobody were in sight.

I finally reached the ground and I quickly cut off the wiring to my parachute. I was alone in the middle of an empty Los Angeles. I drew my sword and started to patrol. I kept looking for another thirty minutes, no enemies in sight, what was going on?

I soon arrived at the base of operations; there were heavy thunder and heavy winds. There were soldiers running around evacuating civilians. I walked over my friends were there, "Alright, we should make an IM." I said and just then rain started to pour, "Thank you Poseidon." I got out a golden drachma and threw it in a rainbow as an offering, "Camp Half-Blood, Long Island." soon a picture appeared in the middle of the dining hall. Everybody stared at me. Chiron trotted over.

"Where are you?" Chiron first asked.

"We are in Los Angeles it seems like something serious is happening here heavy rain, thunder, winds, and even a hurricane warning, is something going on that I should be informed about?"

"There has been a security breach in the underworld, we don't know who did, but we are pretty sure it's not a big deal, just stay up there and try to evacuate the civilians, other then that just stay." Chiron ordered, with that the message disappeared.

"Alright, trouble in the underground we are to proceed with continuing to evacua-" I heard a loud boom, we all looked around trying to see where the sound was coming from.

"Run!" yelled a soldier from far away.

"What the hell is that?" yelled another.

"Aghh!" screamed the final. I drew my sword and started to run, my friends and Lieutenant Connor followed. About thirty soldiers also followed.

We soon reached the area of the sound, there was a huge hole in the ground. "I don't like the look of this." said Ariella while investigating the hole.

Boom! We looked around again, "Come on we got to find out what that is." I said while slowly starting to run. Boom! I fell backwards and fell on the ground, in front of me was some type of half scorpion and half snake. The bottom half was a yellow snake and the top half was a yellow scorpion. The monster was massive, about five stories tall and who knows how long. I kept looking in shock and fear.

Wham! I quickly rolled just in time before it stabbed down at me. "Fire!" yelled Lieutenant Connor. The soldiers open fired shooting the new celestial bronze bullets. The scorpionsnake soon retreated, slithering away to it's hole. "HQ, we need a black hawk evac, we don't have wounded or dead, but if we wait we will have some." We heard helicopters overhead, about four landed and everybody got on board.

"Well this is exciting." said Anthony apparently enjoying the fact that he was in a huge war.

"So, the CIA has created an entire division just for supernatural encounters?" asked Ariella to Lieutenant Connor.

"Yeah,"

"So how many battles like this did you guys fought?"

"None, first battle. Yours?"

"Hm, about eighty-six." Boom! Crash!

"We just got hit by lightning!" the Pilot press some buttons, "We lost power!" He pulled out his personal radio, "This is Echo 1, repeat, this is Echo 1 we are going down!" he quickly looked at us, "Hang on to som-!" the helicopter ripped, I was flung out. Smack! I landed, crashing against the roof of an apartment. I slowly got up, feeling extreme pain of the impact.

"Stupid inertia." I grumbled as I walked towards the stairs to the building's stairs. I opened the door and smoke of burning smoke and ash rushed out. I started to head down, the smoke was overwhelming, I used the bottom of my shirt to cover my face. I started to move even faster down.

"Hello? Anybody there? Please help me!" yelled a voice, I looked around a quick 360 check.

"Hello! Whoever yelled yell again!" I yelled out, I coughed.

"In here!" said the voice again, I ran towards the voice, there was a fallen wooden plank blocking the doorway, I drew my sword and started to hack on the wood until it finally broke. I then kicked the door open. There was a girl standing up who was about 13 and there was a boy who looked 16. There was a couch that seemed to have fallen from the level above, I quickly grabbed the couch and lifted it. The girl dragged the boy from underneath and I dropped the couch.

"The building is going to collapse soon." I said looking up. I helped the boy up and we all started to go downstairs and outside the building and placed the boy down on the sidewalks. I got my radio and turned it on, "This is Echo 1A, repeat Echo 1A, I have an injured civilian here that need immediate medical support, what's the status on the storm?"

"We copy you Echo 1A we are sending an ambulance over, the storm's status got worse, Hurricane 'Poseidon' will be here and flooding this place ETA one hour. We are trying to evacuate the troops now. Ambulance is on the way." replied a man behind the other radio. I heard a siren and saw a bright red ambulance, the ambulance stopped and two EMTs got out. An EMT quickly lifted the boy and placed him in the ambulance with an air mask over his mouth and nose the girl followed. "Echo 1A, you need a ride?" the paramedic asked me.

"Yeah, isn't everybody evacuating?" I replied and got on. The paramedic also got on and the ambulance was soon away to the main base.

"What's your name?" asked the girl, "besides Echo 1A something."

"Ian- Ian Hunter." I replied still looking out the window, there was fire everywhere and crumbling buildings.

"Allison." she said, "This is my older brother John." I looked at John who was still breathing.

"Nice to meet you." I kept looking out the window trying to scan for any one from my helicopter.

The ambulance arrived at the main base there were evacuation helicopters everywhere. I got out of the car and looked around, I found Lieutenant Connor and the rest of the group. I ran to them, Anthony first saw me.

"Ian! Your alive!" yelled Anthony joyfully.

"We all thought you were dead!" added Ariella.

"It's good to see you alive." said Ltd. Connor, looked at his fist. I peered over, he was holding dog tags, about fifteen of them. His face was mournful. He saw me staring at his hand. "This is my squad alone, our casualties are overwhelming, eight-hundred and ninety-four, and even more accounted for dead. We weren't prepared. Our training didn't train us for anything we saw today."

More and more helicopters started to lift off. Ltd. Connor pointed at a transport Mi-17 helicopter, "That's our ride." He said putting the tags in his pocket, we walked to the transport helicopter and climbed onboard. Our helicopter was the last one off, I looked outside, the flood started, the costal part of Los Angeles. People were dead and nothing changed since we got here. I pounded my fist on the ground as I watched Los Angeles being engulfed by the water tides.

"Pilot, turn back around get us to the DOA Recording Studios." I commanded, the pilot and some soldiers looked at me as if I was crazy. Ariella and Anthony looked at me if I went nuts.

"Alright, kid." the pilot turned the aircraft around and headed for the studio racing against the flood to get there on time. Boom! Crack! There was heavy thunder. "What in the lord's name?" he said looking up, our helicopter was pretty high up, but the waves were taller than we were, I looked out the open back of the Mi-17, there were tornadoes, massive tornadoes, about five of them at once destroying the city. More thunder and lightning. "ETA, two minutes!" I looked out the back, I said a quick prayer and jumped out.

"Ian!" I heard Anthony yell, Ltd. Connor jumped out too and following him Ariella and then Anthony. I crashed into the tide and was quickly engulfed by it, I quickly looked for the studio while holding my breath underwater and being pulled across by the currents. I saw the building and I was quickly being pulled, I reached out my arms and grabbed the handle of the door, the door flung open. I looked for my friends, I saw Ltd. Connor and reached my spare arm and he quickly grabbed it, then Connor reached over and grabbed Ariella, who also grabbed Anthony. I pulled myself in using my foot and all my strength to go inside the studio.

"Aggggghhhh!" I grunted my words just becoming bubbles, _Come on! I can do this!_ I pulled and pulled, then splash. I was inside the building, the entire building was dry and completely unaffected by the storm. We were all on the floor gasping and breathing heavily. "Thank you laws of physics!" I cried out, the man at the reception desk looked at us.

"Welcome to DOA Recording Studios, how may I help you?" asked the man. I lifted my index finger, _wait, _and continued to breath.


End file.
